


Cat & Mouse

by supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam licks ice cream thinking he's being seductive, F/M, In a world where Adam Sackler got a better ending, NSFW, Or so it seems to be..., Post Season 6, Sex, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: "Do I scare you?"





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those windy days in Brooklyn where your hair was flying all over the place. You knew very well that there was a high chance of your hair getting ruined in such whether but you didn't give it enough attention as you should've. Every passing second as you walked along the sidewalk, you had to spit out or tug back hairs from your mouth—to the point you just lazily pulled it back in a messy bun, only for a few strands to slip.

"Ugh, great." You grunted, trying to stuff them back into the hair tie but ultimately failed in doing so. Hearing your phone ring in the pocket of your parka, you pulled it out and smiled. "Hey, mom!"

" _Hi sweetie, how's it going?_ " She spoke into the phone.

"Fine... Fine... A month in and I'm still alive. It's actually not so bad? I'm amazed." You chuckled.

" _Well, don't jinx it. It's only been a month_ -"

"Mom, please. I'm doing fine. My job is great, I've met plenty of people. Don't worry, my social life is up to par so I am not lonely. Plus, I have a lot of coworkers who seem to enjoy my presence... So there's that!"

" _My big girl living in a big city_." She said, you could almost hear the smile on her lips. " _Have you been to Manhattan?_ "

"Yeah, easily once a week. We're just a branch and the headquarters is in Staten Island... It's no problem, I take the taxi. I'm glad I don't need a car... Although a car would be nice." You shrugged.

" _You're saving a lot of money. That's how you're living in that pretty loft_." She reminded as you nodded.

"I know..." You swayed, free hand now deep into your jackets pocket.

" _Hey, so how's your cousin? Have you seen her?_ "

"Marnie? Oh, a few times. Not much, I've been busy." You said looking ahead of you, eyes only widening at the sight. A man you avoided like the plague. A man your cousin had told you an awful lot about.

" _Aww, you should try hanging out with her. You two haven't seen eachother in so long_..."

"Y- Yeah, I know..." You nearly whispered, looking around the tree you were now hidden behind and hiccuping.

" _Is everything alright?_ "

"Dandy! I- I need to go!" Hanging up before she could even respond, you looked over again to see the man walking your way, although not noticing you. "Shit... Shit! No, no, not now. I need to get to work!" You loudly whispered to yourself, shutting your eyes for a moment, thinking of other ways to get around.

Rushing out from behind the tree, in hopes you could blend in with a small group, your eyes instantly landed on the dark haired man as he looked directly at you. Feeling your heart skip a beat, you instantly turned on your heel and rushed towards the street, swerving past cars and making your way to the opposite sidewalk.

"Great, just great!" You groaned, using your hand to block your face enough as you speed walked, the heels you were in not making it any better.

Peeking through the slits of your fingers, you let out a sigh in relief as you saw he was gone, mentally thanking the heavens for that. He was the last person on the planet that you wanted to see.

Shoving your phone into your pocket and trying to calm your racing heart, you instantly jumped in your spot as someone popped up from beside you. "Y/N, isn't it?"

Looking over and biting your tongue, you nodded frantically and looked back ahead, picking up your pace once again but regretting it when you knew his strides were far wider than your own. "Yeah..."

"Why is it that nearly every time I see you, you run?" Growing wide eyed, you stopped in your tracks and looked up at the towering man, into his honey colored eyes.

"Run? Oh, no... I don't... run. I'm just in a rush to get to work." You lied, feeling your guts want to spill out of your mouth. "Like, now." You nodded, just about to rush off, but he grabbed your arm.

"You know who I am right? Because I mean, I'd understand if you're running away because you think I'm some fuckin' creep following you." He snickered as you blinked.

"Yeah, yeah... You're uh, you're Sackler..." You pointed. "Adam..."

Nodding his head with a small grin, he gazed down at you as his eyes fell from your own, studying your face. "What a good cousin Marnie is..."

"Uh, yeah... She wanted to fill me in on... A few things." You nervously spoke, feeling as if you were going to break into a sweat in the chill weather. "I hate to cut things short but I really... I really have to go." You pointed as you slid from his grip, nearly breaking into a sprint.

"I'll see you around!" He called out as you simply waved a hand, Adam watching you as you felt as if you were about to have a heart attack. You just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. You've heard the stories and you've imagined just how... intense of a person he was and you wanted no part of him.

Especially when he scared the living hell out of you.

His height, his build, the long hair and goatee... Nearly everything about him terrified you, and you tried your best avoiding him at all causes. Possibly why you always ran away from him whenever you saw him on the streets or public places... You were afraid something would happen that you did not need.

. . .

"A few of us are going out drinking, want to come?" One of your coworkers—Kiara—asked as you had packed your things, ready to just head home and relax for the evening... but hanging out sounded nice.

"Oh, sure. Yeah. I'll get a drink or two, just enough to get me by without losing my balance." You shook your head as Kiara laughed.

"Great! We're going in about five, trying to rally enough people." She winked as you nodded. You needed a drink in you, especially after your encounter that morning. You were still uneasy from the fact and it hadn't left your mind for one second, you could practically still feel Adam's hand on you and the feeling of his intense gaze. "Alright, let's go, Y/N!" Kiara called out as you then followed.

To your luck, the bar was quite close to where your place was, easily five minutes out. Now finding yourself sitting at an outdoor table amongst your coworkers, sharing laughs and stories from the company you all worked at, you were finishing up your second drink. Looking at your watch and seeing it was half past eight, you decided to call it a night, wanting to go home and take a nice bath before bed.

"Already leaving?" Kiara asked as you nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired... But, I'm glad I came, you guys are great company." You winked with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" You waved as the group of eight waved back before you walked off, sticking your hands into the pockets of your jacket as the temperature had dropped from the sun setting.

Letting out a small yawn as you walked along, pulling your hand out of your pocket and reaching into your purse to grab your keys, you lifted your head, only to flinch. "No way..." You nearly whispered, seeing Adam in the middle of running, in shorts and no shirt, hair tied back as a few strands fell and stuck to his forehead. Not realizing you had stopped in your tracks as you were practically staring at his sweaty body, you took in a deep breath and averted your eyes.

Making your way to the entrance of the building, you were stopped as you heard someone call out. "Hey, little mouse!"

Narrowing your eyebrows as you stood there, you looked over to see Adam sprint up to you, eyes nearly widening at the sight of his sweaty torso. Quickly looking away, you mentally cursed as you bit your inner lip. "Little mouse?" You questioned, looking over again and seeing he was standing diagonal to you, stretching out his arms, you telling yourself that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah... Little mouse, because it feels as if I'm always chasing after you..." He smirked as your eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Ah, well... I'm- I'm not running away." You shook your head. "You just... so happen to catch me... at bad times." You looked away and scratched the side of your head, awkwardly.

"Like now?" He questioned as you took in a deep breath and nodded. "This your place? A pretty penny..."

"Yeah... Long day at work." You said, looking back at him. "And I'm tired."

Seeing him nod as he grinned, Adam leaned forward, "Sleep well."

Staring at him, you took in a small breath. "Thanks..." At that, you turned around and entered the building, rubbing your face and nearly rushing to the staircase.

Little did you know that this was going to happen nearly everyday. No matter where you were, walking to work or going home, he just so happened to run into you and you were starting to worry. What if he was doing it on purpose? What if he was stalking you? You couldn't seem to come up with any other explanation as to why he would constantly be there. And it was starting to get through your skin and into your nerves.

" _Are you free around noon?_ " Marnie spoke into her end of the line.

"Oh, yeah, I have my lunch break around 12:30." You answered, taking your daily route to work. "Why?"

" _I was hoping we can get a bite or something, your mom called me yesterday and asked if I was free and to give you a call_." She laughed as you sighed, rolling your eyes.

"She's way too worried about me. I recently graduated, I moved out, I'm working at this amazing company... I have a loft! Loft's are expensive!" You said. "She thinks that being twenty five is too young. I'm succeeding at a great age!"

" _She's just being a mom, you know_ -" Turning your attention away from Marnie's voice, your eyes narrowed, instantly recognizing someone who had been sitting on a bench, gasping.

"Hey, I have to go, I'm sorry to be so abrupt!" Hanging up, you clenched your fists and stormed over to the man. "Are you stalking me?!" You nearly shouted as Adam lifted his head from the ice-cream he had in his hand.

"Stalking?" He laughed, licking away at his ice-cream as your eyes narrowed.

"Yes, stalking. I see you everywhere and it can't just be coincidence." You shook your head but he dismissed it with a roll of his eyes. "Well, if it isn't stalking, then what is it?"

Sighing, he stood up and looked down at you. "For starters, I live in Brooklyn." He nodded. "And, I live right over there." He pointed as your eyes followed, lips parting for a moment, only to shut. "But, it's nice that you flatter yourself that way, little mouse." He grinned, leaning forward and licking his ice-cream again as you nearly shivered.

Sucking in a breath, you took a step back. "Well... I have to go to work." Turning on your heel and walking off, he watched you as he finished off his ice-cream with a faint smirk on his lips.

You couldn't help but feel the slightest of embarrassed, the second you had gotten to work, nearly everyone could tell that you were off and you lied saying you were just feeling under the weather. You wanted to believe him in saying that he wasn't stalking you, but he still had you hesitant and he still frightened you. Especially when he had that habit of leaning towards you.

"So... uh... Remember that conversation we had about Sackler?" You asked Marnie as you moved your food around with your fork.

"Yeah, why?" Her eyebrows narrowed.

"I just... How creepy is he? Like, is he weird?" You questioned as her head tilted. "I mean, you've told me odd things about him but, like-"

"Yeah, he's pretty fuckin' weird." She laughed. "He really likes milk... And it kind of grosses me out... I caught him taking a shit while drinking milk and that was not a sight to see..." Sucking in a deep breath as you listened, she looked at you as her eyes squinted for a moment. "Why? Why'd you bring him up?"

"Because... I've been seeing him nearly everyday, whenever I walk to and from work. And... And I don't know if I should worry? Like, if he's stalking me? I confronted him today, that's why I hung up on you, and he said he lived nearby and that I was flattering myself." You slouched in your seat as you dropped your fork.

Shaking her head, Marnie finished off the last bit of her food. "Well, I think it's best you avoid him. He's bad news. He's insane, a complete whacko, and honestly he's fucking weird. Like, a complete creep. And, if he's almost everywhere you go, he's definitely stalking you." She nodded. "Take extra precaution, that man is an animal. I don't know how he's still freely roaming these streets."

Narrowing your eyebrows, you sat up. "What? Has he like, killed anyone?" You nearly whispered.

"No, he's just crazy. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he has. I mean, he's a wild man." She shrugged as you sighed, leaning back in your seat. "Just, stay away."

Taking in a deep breath, you reached for your water and drank the last bit out of your straw, wondering. Had he done something to her? Or was she giving you a biased opinion? So far, he hasn't done much to you except get up close and personal, but, that wasn't so harmful...

After finishing up lunch with your cousin and returning to work to continue your work, you now were walking back home with a clouded mind. You didn't know why you were so worked up and fixated on the subject that was Adam Sackler when you constantly told yourself he was scary... Yet, here you were, thinking of him.

 _Always_ thinking about him.

And not in any negative why, but with pure curiosity. Sure, you've heard a few stories from your cousin about her encounters with him, but, most of the time she was slamming him for being "a complete weirdo" and practically nothing more. Yeah, he did seem a bit... strange. Finding him just walking around, eating ice cream, taking a run at night (which wasn't all that odd but, still), the fact that he just grins a lot at you... You could only imagine what went on in his mind. And you hardly knew him.

Yet, he was starting to seem far more interesting than anyone else you've met in Brooklyn. And that said a lot.

Pulling out your keys and swinging it from the lanyard, trying to keep your mind preoccupied by something else other than the giant of a man who seemed to like smiling at you a lot, you sighed.

Hearing distant footsteps coming from behind, you looked over only to feel your heart drop. "Adam?" Your eyebrows narrowed as he had been running, just like that night you caught him in nothing but shorts and sneakers.

Blinking, you looked away and kept walking, brushing it off, assuming that maybe he was just going in the same direction as you; but then you looked again and your heart lodged up your throat. He was running directly towards and you couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my god..." Looking back ahead, you took off your heels and ran. You didn't know his agenda and you were apprehensive to find out.

"This isn't happening." You said to yourself, rushing towards your loft building. "This is not happening." Looking over your shoulder and seeing he was still chasing after you, you quickly sprinted up to the loft building and entered it, trying to run as fast as you could.

But, as you entered the staircase, a pair of hands grabbed your waist and pushed you against one of the walls. "So, you are running." Adam panted as your eyebrows narrowed.

"H- Huh?!"

"You said you don't run for me, but, you just did." He said, looking into your eyes as you felt shivers run down your spine.

"Well, of course! You- you were chasing after me! Like some wild cat chasing after a damn deer!" You shook your head, looking down at his sweaty chest, only to look back up and see that same grin he always wore on his face whenever he saw you.

"Do I scare you?" He asked as he lifted his hand, your breath hitching as the back of his fingers gently stroke your cheek, making your heart flutter in ways it shouldn't have.

"N- No..." You stuttered as his eyebrows furrowed the slightest.

"Are you sure?" Leaning in the slightest, you gulped as your heart was racing, the close proximity making you tremble. And, surprisingly, not out of fear. The look in his eyes were of pure hunger, almost as if he could eat you up—and you were more than positive that he could.

"M- Mhm..." You hummed with a nod, unable to speak—let alone—look away from him. Truth be told, you weren't scared. You were anticipating something and you were unsure of what. _You are far better than this, why are you so turned on?!_ You thought to yourself, keeping your eyes on his as his hadn't left yours for a moment.

Your eyes couldn't help but lower from his eyes, to his lips, all the way down to the end of his glistening torso that—even in such poor lighting—showed the sweat that coated him. The heat was moving quickly to your cheeks as you knew you were staring for much more longer than you should have.

And he noticed this. The way you were shaking, how your face reddened and lips parted, chest heaving with deep breaths.

"The last thing I want to do is scare you." He said. "What kind of friend of Marnie's would that make me?"

Swallowing as you stood there, blinking and feeling the heat in between your thighs, you took in a small—noticeable—deep breath. "You don't... You don't scare me." You breathed, trying to compose yourself. You were sure that—if this happened a day before—you would've smacked him, yelled at him for even chasing, and keep a good distance. But, for some reason, you felt as if you wanted this... Even if you were warned to stay away.

Lowering his eyes down your body, you bit on your tongue as he then looked back and leaned closer, "I bet your panties are soaking wet." Instantly gasping, your heart skipped a beat. But, he was right. You felt like a waterfall. And he wasn't making it any better with that look in his eyes and the way your heart was racing.

Feeling your fingers twitch at your sides, wanting to do something but knowing very well you shouldn't, Adam's hands trailed down the sides of your body as your breath got caught. They came to a stop at the hem of your dress, feeling your bare thighs on the tips of his fingers as your stomach flipped.

"If I do scare you... stop me." He said, breath hitting your neck as your eyes fluttered, the feeling of his lips meeting your skin making you want to melt. How they parted for his tongue to lick your skin before his teeth nibbled it, marking the sensitive area as you held in a moan with a deep breath.

His hands were now on your lower back, bringing you closer to him as your hands hung there. That is until you gained enough courage and reached up for his face.

Your palms came into contact with his cheeks, and—in a matter of seconds—your lips smashed against his in a heap of heavy breaths. You knew where this was going and, at this point, you weren't going to stop it. Something had overcome you and you knew you'd only scold yourself later... But, now? Now you were just antsy.

Lifting you up against him as your legs wrapped around his waist, you spoke into the kiss. "Third... Third floor." You said as he instantly pulled you away from the wall and went up the staircase after grabbing your keys from when they fell with him pinning you.

Letting you down the second he made it to the third floor, you grabbed your keys from him but never parted lips. You grabbed his waistband with your free hand and brought him to the door of your loft, then reaching to unlock it as he pulled you right in.

Dropping both your purse and keys the second you walked in and shut the door, it all felt like a blur to you. "D- Do you have a-" Unable to finish your sentence as his lips kept attacking yours, he simply hummed and reached into the pocket of his shorts, you parting for a moment and looking down. "Did you expect to have sex with me?" You breathed.

"No, but I expected it to happen someday. I was prepared." He grinned as you shook your head, grabbing him and pulling him to your bed. "After all, you're not scared of me." Adam teased as you hushed him, kicking your heels off as he did the same with his sneakers, then his shorts, becoming too eager the second he wrapped himself and shoved you on to your bed.

Grabbing your dress and pulling it right off of you as he sat on his knees, your breathing quickened as you lied there in just your soaking underwear. Not wasting any time, he moved off of the bed and grabbed your hips, pulling you towards him. "I fucking knew it." He grinned as he parted your knees, seeing the giant wet spot on your panties. "So fucking wet."

Sucking in a breath as he pulled your underwear right off, he dove right in. He didn't even give you a second to process it, he was fucking you with his tongue, as you lied there with an arched back and eyes shut from the pleasure that was felt against your clit from his nose. "Oh, f- fuck..." You moaned as he went down on you, the heat within you only growing worse as the wet spot that you once had was going to turn into a full on ocean of ecstasy.

Whimpering as you clutched tightly onto your bed sheets, uncontrollable moans leaving your mouth as his own moved against you in ways you've never imagined, you panted. Your body was trembling even worse than before and this had only been the beginning. With a man like him and his size you knew it would only get worse.

Letting out faint curses left and right as you felt his tongue move as deep as it could while the feeling of his mouth made you shiver, you came there and then as he licked you like that ice-cream he had. "Get on all fours." He demanded as you shakily did so, body still recovering from just the actions of his mouth.

Getting on his knees from behind you, spreading you, you held yourself up on your elbows with a heaving chest as you then felt him sink into you—and, in a matter of seconds—he was ramming right into you. The sound filled the air, skin meeting skin and the wetness of it all. Your moans mixed with his animalistic sounds echoing against the walls as he let out curses. "Just as fucking tight as I imagined. No one's ever fucked you good enough, huh?" He grunted as you took in deep breaths, nails digging into your bed sheets as you shook your head. "Of course not. Little mouse tries being innocent but deep down she's nothing but a dirty whore."

Feeling your breath hitch, you bit your bottom lip as his hips bucked, hitting your core. Holding tightly onto your hips as his hair fell forward and nearly blocked his vision, he wrapped an arm around your waist and continuously thrusted, leaning forward and pressing his hand beside yours. "You like that? I bet you fucking do. I bet it drove you fucking wild just seeing me pin you against that wall. Trying to convince yourself that this wasn't what you wanted." He breathed. "But it was, it fucking was."

Keeping your eyes shut as your body rocked, breathing quickening as he continued to ram right into you, you let out more whimpers as your body couldn't take it. "I'm fucking you so damn good... So good that your body is going to feel me when I'm not even there."

Sucking in a breath as your orgasm was building and ready to burst, Adam let out disgruntled sounds as he went to grab your hair and tugged it, kissing and leaving hickies on your shoulder. "Fuck!" He shouted as you came, the warmth being felt as he continued to slam his hips against you, just enough to have him coming in moments.

Trying to catch your breath as he let out a feral sound when he came, he pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it into the small garbage bin near your bed as you fell to your side, body burning with the heat moving throughout it.

Lying beside you, Adam reached over and pulled you closer to him as he left wet kisses against your cheek and down your neck, mumbling against it, "Do I still scare you?" He asked as you took in deep breaths, feeling his lips press against your shoulder as you shook your head.

"No..." You truthfully answered. "I just have to get used to you."

Lifting himself and looking at you, he got a hold of your chin and kissed you. "I'm sure you will. Just don't tell Marnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Lying beside Adam as your breathing was steadying out, you gently pushed him back as he was kissing your shoulder. "I don't want us to be fuck buddies." You said, looking him in the eyes before sitting up. "I did not move to Brooklyn to sleep and fuck around."

Rolling onto his back and crossing his arms behind his head, you held your pillow against your chest as you looked down at him. "I was working on impulses. I acted on them... I don't normally do this, this isn't my thing. I don't just... I don't just sleep with anyone."

"Okay, what? Do you want me to ask you on a date or something? Get to know each other?" He asked with a small huff, sitting up as he looked at you.

Sighing, you rubbed your face. "No... I mean, I don't care. I could ask you on a date or whatever. But I'm saying I don't want you to expect me to be that person who'd open up her legs for you and that's it. I'm not... I am not that person."

"Okay." He nodded. "I don't think that little of you. Even if I called you a dirty whore, I just can't help it, I get really into fucking and I say things-"

"That's fine." You waved a hand, shaking your head. "That's- I mean, it's dirty talk. I don't expect you to say that to me normally and if you were to I would easily punch you in the balls even if you're... a really big guy."

Slightly grinning, he leaned forward. "Okay, little mouse, what are you trying to get at?"

Taking in a deep breath, you straightened your back. "What I'm trying to say is, I hardly know you. I only know what Marnie has told me and honestly it's nothing good. It's all pretty biased and negative and I rather have an opinion for myself." You said as his eyebrows narrowed.

"Does she still really think that fucking low of me?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I suppose, she isn't fond of you. But, that's not the matter. Look, I was afraid of you because of what she's told me but if you're willing to prove yourself, and prove to me that you're not some creep who was trying to get in my pants... I'd appreciate that." You breathed as he looked you in the eyes.

"So, you want me to go on a date with you or something? Open up about who I am to you so you know you didn't get fucked by some psycho?" He asked as you sighed, only to shrug.

"Basically."

"Fine. Then let's go on a date." He said, just about to stand up but you grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you're just in shorts? I don't think anywhere would accept a man in just shorts..." You pointed out.

"Then we'll do something outside. Like... I don't know, ice-cream or some shit even though I'm really not a fan of it, I only did that turn you on."

Narrowing your eyebrows, your head tilted. "What..."

"Yeah, whatever, it was fucking dumb but I wanted you to see me and... It was just stupid." He threw his head back with a deep sigh, but you couldn't help but laugh.

"Were you trying to... Seduce me?" You shook your head with a wide grin as he lifted his head. "Adam..."

"Ugh! Well, did you find it hot? I forced myself to eat that, did it at least work?" He groaned as he looked back at you.

Smiling, you nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty hot... But, you don't have to seduce me by doing things you don't want to?" You said. "You... You're fine on your own."

Looking at you, his eyes narrowed for a moment. "So you're telling me I ate that fucking ice cream for no fuckin' reason?"

"Yeah... Did you run for the same aspect?" You asked.

"Hell no, I actually run." He admitted. "But, that was a good coincidence. Both instances, actually. I mean... look where it landed me." Adam smirked as you rolled your eyes.

"Okay... Well, we don't have to go anywhere, I can order in food." You said, letting go of his arm. "After I take a shower..."

Perking up as he saw you stand up, he watched as you were about to walk to your bathroom. "Can I join?"

"Join?" You asked as he stood up.

"I've already seen you naked, I'm seeing you naked right now, it's no big deal. Plus... I could use one." He said as you eyed him.

"So, are you just going to sit around in just a towel?" You asked and he shrugged.

"I could sit around naked, I really don't give a damn." He truthfully answered as you snickered.

"Okay... Sure..." You said, walking into the bathroom as he followed, shutting the door and joining you in the shower. "You're not going to like... Pee on me are you?"

"Holy shit, did Marnie tell you that?" He groaned as you turned on the water, furrowing your eyebrows and looking over at him. 

"Huh?" You asked as he shook his head, giving you a smile to dismiss what he just said.

"Nothing. No, I won't pee on you. I'm not a dickhead."

"Good..." You slowly turned away, letting the water soak you from head to toe as he watched. "You've got me concerned now, do you pee on people?" You curiously asked as you turned and looked at him again.

"No... Once, maybe. That's... Look, that's unimportant. Not important." He shook his head as you slowly nodded with a small laugh.

"Okay, as long as you don't pee on me..." You said up to him as he pushed your hair back with his hands.

"I promise I won't pee on you." He said before leaning forward and kissing you.

. . .

"She really hates me, huh." Adam shook his head, finishing up the food you had bought for either of you, sitting at your couch. "I mean, I never really cared for any of them except for Hannah and Jessa but, at this point in time, I couldn't give a shit about them, either." He shrugged as you eyed him.

"Were they like... The only semi friends you had?" You asked as he scoffed.

"No. Well, sort of. It was like any of Hannah's friends were mine but I preferred being alone. They were all fake and a cesspool of hypocrites." He said as he put his empty plate down as you had still been finishing up yours. "It doesn't matter now. I don't give a shit." Leaning back in his seat he sighed. "What about you? You're new to Brooklyn, do you have friends?" He asked as you nodded, taking a spoonful of your food.

"Yeah... My coworkers all seem to enjoy my company and always invite me places. I have my neighbors..." You trailed as he eyed you.

"That's because you are nice and... and a nice person to talk to. I'm not." He said as you let out a small breath, placing your food down and moving closer to him.

"You don't need to have a lot of friends. It's sometimes better to have one real friend than ten fake ones." You said, placing a hand on his knee. "I can be that one real friend."

Swallowing and looking at you, he leaned his head back on the couch. "You have to want to be my friend. Not out of pity."

"No, no... Not out of pity. I mean, if we want something that isn't just fucking we have to start somewhere and I really want my own opinion on you and so far it's nothing like what Marnie said." You truthfully spoke. "I was scared of you and I did run solely because of Marnie's words and all... And when you have a man your size running after you, the smart thing to do is run."

"Sorry." He huffed. "You're just... Really beautiful and I wanted to know you... And I don't have the best social skills so..."

"It's okay." You blushed, taking in a deep breath. "You're a very good looking guy, yourself."

Lifting his head, he moved closer to you and kissed your cheek. "Do you want to run with me?"

"Run?" You asked, looking over and seeing he was leaning in towards you. "Now? We _just_ showered and ate."

"No." He groaned. "Tomorrow morning."

Looking at him, you arched an eyebrow. "How early? It's my weekend and I like sleeping in." Narrowing his eyes at you, he shook his head. "Don't give me that look, I get up at like six every day."

"Okay like at eight-"

"Eight?!"

"Nine! Damn." He sighed, sinking into his spot and resting his head on your shoulder. "Consider it a date."

Biting your inner lip, looking over at him and seeing how comfortable he was around you even though he hardly knew you, you couldn't help but smile.

Eventually, Adam redressed himself and left you be with a kiss on your forehead. That night, you stayed wide awake for an hour, staring at the ceiling. Out of the silence, you bursted out into laughter at the thought of claiming how much Adam Sackler scared you, only to end up sleeping with him and... probably dating him. "You're such an idiot." You shook your head, rubbing your face. "Judging him before you know him... And, here you are, liking him..."

After being left with your exhausting thoughts, going back and forth with—was it wrong or if it wasn't all that bad... It wasn't like he's done anything bad to you, you consented it and you wanted it.

And you wanted him.

Hearing knocking on your lofts door, you instantly jumped awake, seeing the analog clock on your nightstand and gasping. "Oh, crap..." You groaned, seeing it was nine already, and you were still in your pajamas. "Oh, no..." Hearing the knocking again, you rushed out of your bed and ran over to your door, opening it. "I'm sorry!" You exclaimed as you looked up at Adam. "I overslept but I'll be quick and get ready!" You said, waving for him to come in as you rushed to your bathroom.

Watching you rush back and forth, brushing your teeth and grabbing clothes to change into, Adam shut the door behind him and eyed your loft. Much different than where he lived, lots of windows, brick walls, urban. It wasn't a big place, but, he could only imagine how much it had cost. "None of my business but... How can you afford this place?" Adam asked as you were in the midst of putting on your jacket after washing your face.

"Uh, well, when I was picked up by the company I work for, they paid for the first three months." You said. "They cut the price since the company is helping pay for it. I got really lucky. Straight out of school and they picked me up."

Nodding his head, he watched you tie up your sneakers, eyeing your attire. "We're going running, not to Victoria Secret's to buy you new underwear."

Lifting yourself up and looking at him with squinted eyes, you shook your head. "It's just a jacket and shorts... and sneakers..." You pointed out. "All sporting attire..."

Walking over to you and unzipping the jacket, you placed your hands on your hips as you tilted your head. "Why not just be in _that_?"

"It's chilly outside, Adam." You sighed. "I'm not going to just be in a sports bra."

"You're going to be sweating a lot. Trust me." Unzipping it all the way as you dropped your arms with a huff, he removed it from you and tossed it onto your bed before grabbing your hand.

" _Wait_ I need water..." You said as Adam groaned, slipping from his grip and filling a bottle with water before going back to him after getting your keys. " _Now_ we can go."

"Finally." He grumbled, grabbing your hand and walking out.

The two of you had ran a lot more than you expected. It wasn't like you didn't exercise, you did as often as you could, but running had you wanting to sit in a pool of ice... And, Adam was right, you were on fire even in the chilly weather. Constantly drinking your water to the point you had to try and refill it as often as you could.

"Shit..." You panted, coming to a stop and drinking every last bit of your water as you threw you're head back.

"Come on, this isn't so bad." Adam said as he ran circles around you, you reaching a hand out and stopping him. "What? Don't tell me you're about to just give up and lie on the damn pavement."

"No." You shook your head. "No, but... I don't normally go running around the block. I do workout videos." You shrugged, closing your bottle.

"Workout videos..." Adam's eyes narrowed as you nodded. "Really? Does that... Does that even work?"

"Yeah! Yes, it does!" You nodded eagerly. "You should try it. You know, since you took me running on our supposed date."

"So... You want us to spend our second date... doing a workout video?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows as you rolled your eyes.

Letting out a laugh, you crossed your arms and looked up at him. "No, but I'm saying, it's like what we just did. If I had to run, you have to do a workout video." You pointed as Adam sighed before nodding.

"Fine." He whined as you shoved him.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Grabbing his hand, you guided him back to your loft.

After making something for either of you, sitting on your small kitchen's counter, finishing the food, your phone went off. Just about to hop off the counter, Adam stopped you. "Do you have to answer it? We were having a good time sitting on this counter, doing nothing but eating and making small talk." He mocked as you smiled.

"Shut up." Jumping off as you walked away, Adam watched you with a faint grin. Searching for your phone, finding it amongst your bedsheets, your heart skipped a beat. "Great..." Turning and seeing Adam walking over to you, you lifted a finger.

"What-"

"Hi, Marnie!" You spoke into the phone as you looked at Adam, his eyes screwed back as he groaned in annoyance.

" _Hang up_." He mouthed as you shook your head, gesturing with his hands for you to do so. " _Hang up_." Shaking your head again, he went for your phone but you pressed your hand against his chest and tried keeping him away.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm free tonight! Why?"

"No... No... No." He shook his head, waving his hands as you gave him a look. "Don't do it, don't do-"

"Okay, yeah! That sounds great!" You nodded with a wide grin as Adam let out a loud groan, you instantly shoving him away. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"What! Are you doing?" Adam asked as he pushed your arm down after throwing his own in the air. "What if I wanted us to do something tonight? You know, a date or some crap?"

"We're doing that now, it's fine." You said with a nod. "Plus, she invited me to a club... You don't seem the club going type."

"How do you know?" He glared.

"Am I right?" You tilted his head as he sighed, lowering his head and rubbing his face. "Well?"

"Yes."

"See, you wouldn't enjoy going. Either way, you couldn't, Marnie would be there." You said as you tossed your phone back onto your bed, looking back and seeing a glint in his eyes that was anything but good. "Marnie would be there, Adam. _Marnie_."

"So? I could go. I don't care-"

"That... That is a bad idea seeing as she doesn't know that we know each other. Or that we have... some strange thing that just blossomed less than twenty-four hours ago!" You pointed but Adam just looked at you with a tilt in his head, inching closer to you. "It's not a good idea, Adam. It isn't."

"Why? Are you afraid?" He asked, his voice low.

"Adam..." You sighed but he kept giving you that same look. "Adam, stop..." Slowly backing up, he creeped forward as you looked away. "Adam, believe me, it isn't a good id-" Getting cut off, he instantly grabbed your waist and threw you over his shoulder as you shrieked.

"What? I was thinking we could share a shower again..." He said, walking over to your bathroom.

"Please understand that you should not go to the club I'm going to tonight for the sake of my cousin not killing me or bringing bad blood in between us, okay?" You said. "Okay?" You repeated.

Smirking, he gave your thigh a squeeze.  "Sure."

. . .

"Well, look at you! You look hot!" Marnie said as she eyed the black, body tight dress you were in. Thin straps, v cut, and it had a high slit for leg room. "I'm sure you're going to catch some eyes... Maybe take someone home."

"Thanks." You nodded with a smile, sucking in a quiet breath, eyeing the club around you and—as Marnie called it—you earned plenty of looks. As your eyes were scanning the crowd, they suddenly widen at the sight of Adam entering the club. "Oh, no..." You whispered under your breath. Making eye contact with him, you quickly looked away and back at your cousin.

"So, I was thinking, we get some drinks in us and then we go dancing." Marnie winked. "And, maybe, we can get someone to dance with you." She grinned as you flashed her a smile, your heart racing. You should've known that Adam would've come any way.

"Uh, yeah, s-" Before you could finish, a groan left Marnie. "What-"

"What a coincidence." Hearing Adam's voice, you bit your tongue.

"I don't think this is a coincidence. This isn't your kind of place. Why are you here?" Marnie asked as she stood up from the seat she was on at the bar.

"I don't have to explain myself." He smiled, only to look over at you as he was standing beside you. "But, I think it would be nice if you introduced me to your cousin."

Crossing her arms, Marnie glared. "Why? So it can look like you're not stalking her?" Sitting there and taking in a quiet, deep breath, you bit your inner lip. "She's told me that you're always there, watching her and following her, Adam. Why can't you just stop being a fucking creep and leave her the fuck alone? It's enough that you've poisoned Hannah and Jessa. I don't need you poising my fucking cousin." She snapped as Adam's jaw tightened, your head snapping up.

Squinting his eyes for a moment and sucking in a deep breath, he leaned forward. "Well I'm fucking sorry that your friends are nothing but conceited, lazy, and ungrateful shits." He seethed, only to look at you. "And I'm fucking sorry for 'stalking' you." Adam said with air quotes before turning around and storming off as your chest heaved.

Rolling her eyes, Marnie let out a breath before she looked at you. "I need a drink." Turning and facing the bar as she sat down, you looked over your shoulder and watched as Adam stormed out.

Standing from your seat before Marnie could notice, you slipped through the dense crowd and rushed out the door. Looking around, you spotted Adam to the right of you, storming off. "Adam!" You called out. "Adam, wait!" You yelled as you sprinted over to him. "Please..." Getting in front of him, he came to a stop and looked down at you with a tight jaw and a glare in his eyes.

"You told her that I was stalking you?" He spoke through tight teeth as you frowned. "I- I... For fucks sake, I wasn't stalking you!"

"I- I know! I know that now, I- I'm sorry, okay! I'm really sorry..." You breathed. "I honestly thought you were then because- because it really looked like it! But- but you cleared things up and I realized that- that I wasn't afraid of you! I was just... I was intrigued and I interpreted it in the wrong way and I-"

"I was just trying to get to know you. Trying to be your- your fucking friend or what ever and I did whatever I could to!" He explained, shaking his head as he threw his hands around. "I-... I wasn't stalking you. I wasn't! I just knew you would be there at those times and I had hoped that I could approach you but every time I wanted to, you completely avoided me."

Sucking in a small breath, feeling the tears burn in your eyes, you gently reached for his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. I- I really am, Adam." You said. "Please... Come back inside."

Looking into your eyes, searching them, seeing something in them he had never seen before in anyone else's—sincerity, truth, honesty... The fact that you ran out to him to explain.

"Please." You nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Adam looked away. "I'm not much of a club goer..."

Lightly smiling, you tightened your grip around his hand. "I know but you still came, even though I said not to... Which means you did it because you wanted to be with me."

Shifting his eyes to meet yours, your smile grew. "And to piss off Marnie..."

"I'm sure you've already succeeded with that." You laughed. "She said she needed a drink and nearly forgot I was even there."

Smirking, he let out a small snigger. "Good, because then I can have you for myself." He said, eyes then trailing down your body, landing on your cleavage.

"What?" You laughed, seeing the way he was gazing at you, knowing very well where his eyes were focused. "Adam..."

Slipping his hand from your grip as he hunched forward to be at your eye level, he grinned as he reached out, your eyes rolling as you placed your hands on your on your hips. Feeling his hands press up against your breasts, you couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" Your eyebrow lifted as he gave them a small squeeze before leaning in and kissing your cheek. "Come on." Grabbing his hands you pulled him back into the club.

Slipping through the crowd, too blended in to even be noticed by Marnie—although she was too caught up at the bar—you brought Adam close to you as the two of you began to dance. You couldn't help but laugh the entire time with how he tried dancing, a man like him easily sticking out from everyone else. Especially with his poor dance moves. But, you didn't care, you were having a far better time than just sitting at the bar to get a few drinks in you, to then 'hope' some stranger would want to dance with you in the crowd.

Lowering her glass from her lips and setting it on the bar, Marnie looked over at the dance floor, wandering eyes suddenly glaring as she saw Adam up against you from behind. "What the fuck?"

"I should head back!" You said up to Adam. "I can't completely ditch my cousin."

"Ugh, fine, can I meet you at your place after?" He asked as your eyebrows lifted. " _Pleeease_..." He tugged on your dress.

"You want to get in my dress." You crossed your arms.

"No way..."

"Adam."

"Maybe."

"Okay." You smiled as he grinned. "I have to go, I'll let you know when I'm headed home." Turning away from him, you walked back to Marnie as she nearly stormed up to you.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as you shook your head.

"He offered to dance and I really _didn't_ want to be on his bad side." You shrugged.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Marnie shook her head in disbelief. "He is stalking you!"

"Look, he didn't do anything. We just danced and he apologized for the supposed stalking!" You said, but she shook her head again, causing you to sigh. "Marnie, I'm tired... I think I'm going to head home." You faked a yawn, giving her a cheek to cheek kiss before walking away as she sighed and turned back to the bar.

Exiting the bar, you were just about to pull out your phone, but you felt a pair of arms lift you up. "I didn't expect you to be leaving this soon." Adam said as you let out a sigh in relief, nearly panicking from the fact that you were being lifted off the ground.

"I had to, Marnie was about to go off and I wasn't ready to hear it." You groaned, slumping in his arms. "Two seconds talking to her and I'm drained."

"I wanted to be the one to drain you." He pouted as you then looked over at him and grinned.

"Just get me home and I'm sure I can gain the energy back."

. . .

Instead of being casually brought back to your loft to relax for a bit before doing anything crazy, Adam ended up slamming you on your bed as he moved on top of you, lips hungrily moving against yours.

You were exhausted from the minor encounter with your cousin—seeing as she really despised Adam—and you did want to "regain" the energy, but Adam had walked you back in his arms and that was just enough to relax you. Plus, the way he was looking at you earlier before the shower, how he was eyeing your body outside the club, and how the two of you were dancing... It was nearly impossible to avoid the built up tension and the friction you two wanted to feel.

Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to nothing, Adam reached for your dress and flipped you over to unzip it before tugging it right off of you as your heels fell with it. Turning you back onto your back, his lips attacked your neck, licking and nipping, creating black and blues. Panting as your chest was heaving, his hands moved up your stomach and landed on your breasts, massaging them as your eyes came to a close.

Moving his lips down to your collar bone and chest, red marks following behind, he kissed down the valley between your breasts and down your stomach, over your underwear and in between your thighs, feeling the wet spot against his lips.

Sucking in a breath as he freed you from you wet panties, tossing them to a side, his fingers teased you as they brushed against your clit. Squeezing your knees together, he only stopped them as he wrapped your legs around him, his tip teasing your entrance as his fingers began to work you open for him.

Trying to breath steadily, your hips began to lift against his hand as you moaned, light squeals and shrieks leaving you with every breath you took in. "D- Don't st- stop." You panted, feeling the movement of his fingers pump within you as your chest tightened.

"I don't plan on it." Pumping you with two fingers, he had a third, your back arching as your hands clutched onto your sheets. "You like that I bet, just imagining it being my fucking cock fucking you real good, huh?" He grinned, watching you come undone right there before him as you eagerly nodded. "Don't worry, little mouse, I've got you handled."

Feeling your juices spread against his fingers, he brought them into his mouth and licked away your remnants before slotting himself against you and sinking into your core. Grabbing one of your legs and lifting them as he repositioned himself at an angle to reach deeper, your heartbeat quickened as a deep moan left your parted lips. "Fuck, that's good..." He grunted as your hands slid against your bedsheets.

Bucking his hips against you at an unsteady rate, making your bed rock, feral noises left Adam as he kept hitting your core. The two of you created a symphony of your own—his cursing and your moaning mixing together like a melody.

Ramming himself into you, hair falling over his face as he held tight onto your thigh, your moans filled his ears. "Adam... Ugh, that feels so good..." Your voice drawled as you felt the heat within your body move, breaking out into a sweat as your hands tightened and loosened around the sheets of your bed. "So... So good. G- go faster..." Picking up his pace as your breath hitched, you grinned. "L- Like that, ugh!"

Shifting himself, wrapping both of your legs around his waist to reach as deep as he could, he leaned forward and left wet kisses up your neck and jaw as you hummed. "You feel so fucking good, so fucking perfect! Fuck, Y/N!" He shouted against your skin as your hands latched onto his hair, tugging and pulling on the softness of it. "Your body was fuckin' made for mine."

Feeling his pace stagger as his body nearly trembled, arms resting beside you, you lifted your hips to meet his, eager as ever. Getting a hold of his face and bringing his lips to yours, you kissed him sloppily, breathing against one another as your noses pressed up against each other's. "Mmm..."

"Fuck... Little mouse, I'm gonna fucking cum, shit!" He cursed, realizing he hadn't put a condom on.

"A- Adam!" You shrieked as he pulled out and spilled all over your inner thigh.

"Shit... Sorry..." He breathed as you lied there, hands slipping from his hair, falling to your sides.

"Adam..." You groaned as you looked up at him. "I never-"

"I know, fuck, I'm sorry. I got too eager." He shook his head, standing up and grabbing toilet paper from your bathroom to clean you up. "I-"

"It's... It's fine..." You breathed, lying there as he cleaned your inner thigh from his cum.

"I'll make it up to you." He said, leaning forward and kissing your cheek after tossing the now dirtied toilet paper. "I promise. I'll make you cum in my mouth and in my hand-"

"Adam." You laughed. "I get it, just, don't forget the damn condom."

Looking down at you, he nodded before leaning forward and kissing you, you instantly reciprocating as you held his face.

"Stay the night." You mumbled into the kiss, Adam freezing for a moment before nodding, you grinning.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little over two weeks since Adam had stayed the night at your place. That next morning was far different than any other. The fact that you had a man, in your bed, all tangled up and naked with you wasn't something you were used to. It was actually a first to have someone you slept with stay the night. Not even in college you did that.

But, it was nice. Adam was a bit too big for your bed so his feet had dangled and the sheets you had hardly covered him up as they did for you. He had fallen asleep partially on you with an arm around your waist, keeping yours locked to him as you ended up with your arms around him.

And that wasn't the only night he stayed over.

He had become a daily visitor. That Sunday, you had showed him the exercise videos you did and did it with him. At first, he complained about how useless it was, but then he got into it and you couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic he was.

Then, that Monday had come and he offered to walk you to and from work—this being after you running right into him when you were about to leave your loft. And this had been everyday since that moment. Adam wanted to spend as much time with you as he could, your presence was welcoming and far better than any other he had around. You weren't a bad influence, you were actually a great influence on him with the life you lived, and... he was growing attached to you. His only friend. Or, if you two had a title by now, his girlfriend.

Your opinion on Adam was far different than the one you had a little over two weeks ago. The more he opened up to you, the more you understood him. The more you learned about the shitty exes he had and his life as a whole. And you were far more caring towards him, not an ounce of selfishness. If anything, you were selfless.

"So, little mouse, I'm always talking about my fucked up life." Adam said as the two of you walked hand in hand, on your way to work. "I'm sure you've got some things you want to express. It isn't always about me in this relationship."

"Relationship?" You questioned as you came to a stop, looking at him. "So we officially have a title?"

"Well, I assumed so. I mean... It isn't like we're just fucking. We actually do things together." Adam shrugged as you smiled. "What, do you want me to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"We're not in high school." You laughed as he looked down at you with a grin. "I just wasn't sure of what we have."

"We talk, we express things... We do all that stuff that couples do, we nearly fuck on the daily and we go out on dates. We don't really argue that much unless it's on my end and you always know what to say... So, yeah, I'd say we're in a relationship." Adam listed as you nodded.

"Okay, yeah." You said as you turned and continued walking. "I'd say that, too."

Switching hands to hold yours with his other, his free arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him as he kissed the side of your head. "I bet you didn't think you'd be dating your stalker."

Rolling your eyes and shoving him away, you let out a small laugh as he pulled you back to him. "Shut up." You shook your head as he left multiple kisses against your cheek. "Do you want to go out to dinner once you get me from work later?" You asked.

Moving around you and walking on the other side of you, he rested his arm on top of your head. "Sure. Just, not that restaurant we went to on Sunday, that hostess was a complete bitch."

"That's because you were being a bit too demanding." You pointed as he groaned.

"I wanted a seat by the waterfall, nothing wrong with that." He defended as you laughed.

"Well, maybe we can get it this time." Grabbing his arm from your head and wrapping your hand around his, you looked ahead and came to a complete stop.

"Y/N?" Seeing Marnie across the way, your heart lodged up your throat, her eyes lowering onto your hand—the hand that had been interlocked with Adam's own.

"Oh no..." You whispered, instinctively backing up as she had stormed your way.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you seriously dating this man?! After you told me he was stalking you! After everything I've warned you about?! He's no good for you, Y/N! He will fuck you right over like the rest of them!" Marnie went off. "How could you do this to yourself? Or to me! He's my best friends ex! He is a fucking savage of a man, how could you be so stupid-"

"Hey! She has every fucking right to make her own decisions and be with whoever the fuck she wants to!" Adam stepped in, moving in front of you. "She treats me far better than any of your fucked up friends! She doesn't see me as some fucking lost puppy who needs someone to guide them or uses them for themselves and she definitely doesn't treat me like I'm some damn monster!" Adam shouted as you stood there, heart racing at the sight of him standing up for you so easily.

"I am not that bad of a person that I can't be with her or that she can't be with me. She makes me a far better man than I was with Hannah or Jessa so get the _fuck_ over it, Marnie." He seethed.

"You have no fucking right to yell at me when this is between Y/N and I!" Marnie shouted back. "You fucked over Hannah and Jessa. You were the fucked up one! The supposed _lost_ _puppy_ , you're the one who kept running back to Hannah you asshole!"

Clenching your jaw as Marnie's voice echoed in your head, saying things that didn't matter any longer, hearing her yell at Adam when he didn't deserve it. You felt your head want to explode from the anger you were now feeling towards her. Your own cousin.

"I am happy with Adam and he treats me right and he is nothing like how you claimed him to be." You stepped in as your hand slid from Adam's. "Sure, he has his issues, but who doesn't?!" You defended. "If you can't support my decisions in life then you need to stay out of it. This is my love life and _not_ yours."

"You don't know what you're doing, you hardly know this man! He is nothing but trouble and brought trouble to my friend! He's fucked up-"

"I couldn't give a damn about this Hannah girl or that Jessa person! They mean nothing to me! They're all and the past and they're going to stay that way—in the past. And if you want to join them, then so be it, I don't need anyone to tell me how to run my life or who I should and shouldn't date." You threw your hands up. "I only care about Adam."

Looking over at you the second those words left your mouth, his heart skipped a beat. No one has ever stood up for him, let alone, defended him in such way. The fact that you were defending him rather than staying quiet to a side made a faint grin grow on his lips. You definitely were a keeper.

Reaching for your hand and just about ready to pull you away, Adam leaned in towards Marnie as her eyebrows narrowed. "Thank you for introducing me to your cousin. Without you, we wouldn't be together and I couldn't be any fucking happier." He grinned before walking away with you, leaving Marnie there with a faint gasp escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry about that." You sighed but Adam shook his head and wrapped his arms around you.

"It doesn't matter, she's just a bitter bitch." He said as he kissed your shoulder.

Smiling, you looked down at your watch. "Ugh, I better not be late to work."

Smirking, he wrapped his arm over your shoulder. "You should call in sick so we can go back to your place and I thank you for defending me back there."

"Adam..." You sighed with a grin, looking up at him. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll let the excitement build for later." You winked as he smirked.

"Fine." He nodded, leaning in and kissing you as you kissed back. "Where were you all those fuckin' years..."

"At school, studying. Getting a degree." You nodded. "You know, to have a bright future and all that jazz." You said as your hand reached up for his—the one dangling over your shoulder.

"Ahh, right." He nodded. "Well, I'm glad. I had to suffer all those years so this makes up for it. At least you've got a good job on you in which I'm hoping you're loyal to and won't quit."

"No way." You shook your head with a snicker. "I love it. It's a great job."

"Thank god." He groaned. "I don't need a repeat of the past. Fucking constantly quitting and getting new jobs. It's annoying as shit."

"Let me guess... Hannah and Jessa?" You asked as he nodded with another groan. "Thank god I'm not them."

"You never will be." Adam said as he reached for your chin, turning your head so he could kiss you. "You are far better than them, little mouse. Not a disgrace to the human race."

Chuckling as you kissed him again, You turned your head to look forward as Adam kissed your temple. "Neither are you."

. . .

"You will never believe who called me." You said as you had exited the building of your job, seeing Adam waiting just outside.

"Who? Don't tell me Marnie give your number to Hannah and-"

"No, no way. I'd get a new number if that happened." You laughed as Adam reached for your hand, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed it. "Marnie, actually. She called. She left a long ass voicemail."

"Lovely, what did she say?" He curiously asked as you sighed.

"I don't know... I hardly payed attention. All I know is, she wasn't happy." You sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Shaking your head, Adam eyed you before moving his left arm in front of you, holding something in his hand. "What is it?" You asked, only to see his palm open to a bracelet.

"I had some free time so I made it for you as a small gift." Adam said as you reached out with your free hand, getting a hold of it and eyeing it. "It was a pain in the ass and harder than I thought but-"

"I love it." You smiled, eyeing the copper bracelet he warped enough to make an 'A' at the center, you then put it on. "Although, a bit cheesy for two people who have only been dating for a little over two weeks." You teased before tip toeing and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Are you serious about us going to that restaurant?" He asked.

"Yes, of course! I love that place." You said as Adam groaned. "Hey, I called earlier and reserved a table next to the waterfall."

Looking over at you, he grinned. "You didn't..."

"I did." You winked, Adam snickering before he grabbed you and lifted you in his hold.

"You're so fucking great." He grinned, kissing your cheeks.

"I know." You smirked before he put you down, grabbing your hand again and walking on with you.

The second the two of you made it to the restaurant—in which he mocked the hostess, saying he was now sitting by the waterfall—Adam sat beside you rather than in front of you. Although you insisted he sit across so he could be next to the waterfall, he preferred being next to you. He enjoyed being as close to you as possible, loving the feeling of your presence and knowing you were there, with him.

"Why don't we go to Manhattan?" You asked as you waited for the bill.

"Now?" Adam asked as he looked at you, you nodding with a smile. "Why?"

"Why not? Come on, it'll be fun! I hardly go for fun, it's only for work..." You frowned.

"Trust me, you didn't lose anything there. It's nothing out of this world." He warned, yet, he eventually found himself sitting right next to you on the subway as you couldn't help but feel giddy.

Holding his arm as he had a hand wrapped around your inner thigh, you told him the many things either of you could do. Listing them with excitement as Adam sighed, although wanting to whine about how none of it was fun, he wanted you to be happy. So he did whatever you wanted.

Which was practically walk—dramatically speaking—every block. "Here, you're such a child." Adam said as he had bought you ice cream from a truck, you thanking him as you took it.

"You are just being a good boyfriend letting his girlfriend experience something she hasn't." You shrugged.

"There is plenty you haven't experienced that we could be doing, right now, in your loft. And I don't mean drugs and shit. I mean sex positions." Adam said as you shook your head with a small laugh.

"We could do that anytime-"

"We could do this anytime!" He retorted as you ate your ice cream. "This is literally here all year round-"

"So is fucking-"

"Ugh..." He groaned as you grinned.

"Hey, we still have all night. You said you were going to thank me for defending you earlier." You pointed your spoon as Adam's mood instantly lightened at the thought.

"You are so right, little mouse." He smirked, wrapping an arm around you. "We could try something new." Swiping his finger against your nose, you rolled your eyes, grabbing his belt hoop and tugging him away.

"New? Coming from a guy who loves doggy style." You poked at as Adam glared.

"Yet, you love it."

"I never said that." Your eyes narrowed, looking up at him as he only grinned, leaning towards your ear.

"Your body says it every time you're dripping with cum-"

"Adam!" Smacking his chest, he laughed. "There are so many people around us."

"So? I'm sure they all know what cum is." He shrugged. "Having sex is natural."

Shaking your head, you grabbed a spoonful of your ice cream and groaned, feeling him reach for your face to kiss you. " _Stop_."

Eventually, after much sightseeing (on your end) and having Adam take photos of either of you together—insisting he needed wallpapers for his practically-collecting-dust phone—you were now heading back to your loft. Unlocking the door and opening it, you slid from Adam's grip and tossed your keys to a side with your purse, then removing the jacket you were in.

Turning to see Adam sit on the couch, you walked over, only to see a vase of flowers on the coffee table. "Was this... You?" You asked, pointing at the flowers before sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I got the vase from my place. I used it to hold tools." He said as you chuckled, eyeing the rather odd flowers that you knew for a fact were not store bought.

"Adam... Where did you find these?" You asked, leaning forward. "They're... Strange."

"Around the building." He truthfully spoke as you then looked over at him, letting out a laugh. "I was trying to be creative. Plus, bouquets of roses can be expensive as fuck." Adam cursed as you shook your head, looking back at the flowers.

"They're kind of dead... But I like them. It's the thought that counts." You nodded, looking back over at him and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I'll buy you pretty flowers tomorrow." He said as you held his chin, looking up at you as his head leaned back the slightest.

"Thank you, babe." You smiled, giving him another kiss, only for Adam to wrap his arms around you and lower you onto the couch. With lips still connected, one of his hands moved up to cup your breast, letting out a groan as he felt himself becoming hard.

"They always feel so damn nice." He mumbled into the kiss, sitting on his knees, lips still pressed against your own as his other hand went for your other breast, massaging them in his hold.

"Mmm..." You hummed, smiling into the kiss as you lifted your hands and ran your fingers through his hair before grabbing the hem of his pants and unbuttoning them, feeling his hard-on poke your inner thigh. "What new and exciting position... is it going to be?" You mocked as Adam lowered his hands from you, grabbing the blouse you had on and ripping the buttons open as you helped take it off.

"Still deciding." He answered, standing up for a moment, removing his shoes and pants, pulling his shirt off before he grabbed your skirt and slid it off of you.

"Still?" You questioned as you sat up.

"What? There are a shit ton of things I'd love to do to you, the problem is deciding on _one_." He lifted a finger, you smirking and leaning forward, bringing his finger into your mouth. "Oh my _god_!" Adam exclaimed as you sucked his finger, smiling up at him afterwards. "That was fucking hot."

"Why don't we change things up a bit?" You said, reaching for a condom in his jeans pocket, knowing he always had one stuffed away.

Taking it and standing up to remove his underwear, he looked down at you. "What? Are you going to like suck on my nipples?" He asked as your eyebrows narrowed.

"No." You laughed. "I leave that to you."

"Okay, then, what is it?" Reaching for your bra and unhooking it, Adam tossed it to a side.

"You're a _very_ dominant man and all, but, I want to take control." You grinned as you stood up, pushing him onto the couch before you stripped off your underwear.

"You? Take control?" His eyebrow lifted as you nodded, moving to straddle him.

"Mhm." You bit your bottom lip. "Just this once, I want to know what it's like to ride you."

Grinning, Adam got a hold of your hips. "Just this once. Since I can't make up my fucking mind." Leaning forward and kissing your neck, you sucked in a small breath, smiling. "Plus, I defended you earlier and you made me go to Manhattan." He muttered against your neck before leaving a mark.

"Of course." You sighed, lowering yourself enough so he could feel your warmth just barely encasing him, hearing a faint growl vibrate against your neck from him.

"Alright... Little mouse, don't tease." He grunted, but you couldn't help but slowly grind against him, causing his grip to tighten on your waist. "I... said..." Taking in a deep breath, he moved his lips towards your ear with a disgruntled sound. "Don't tease..."

Turning your head, you whispered "Okay" before biting his earlobe, grabbing his length as you sat up enough and sunk inch by inch, moaning the lower you went.

"Fuck..." Adam breathed, your tightness causing him to hiss before he left a wet kiss against your neck, adjusting yourself before you began to circle your hips. "Agh- Ahh..." He grumbled, fingers digging into your hips, trying to move your hips faster.

"Mmm..." You hummed, arms wrapped over his shoulders as you rested your head against his, eyes fluttering.

"I know you can go f- faster than that, little mouse." Adam grunted as you bit your tongue, picking up your pace and lowering your head, biting his shoulder. "Fuck, yes, that's better." He said, voice muffled against the area underneath your ear.

Panting against one another, Adam's hands lowered on to your ass, grabbing on tightly, giving one cheek a spank. "Adam!" You groaned.

"I have to do _something_." He said, giving you spank again as your breath hitched.

Grabbing onto his face and pulling him into a sloppy and wet kiss, you breathed against one another as your lips moved feverishly against his—his doing the same to yours.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He muttered against your lips as your eyebrows lifted, Adam picking you up as he then sat you on the counter of your kitchen.

"Ugh, Adam, you gave me this one chance!" You panted as you held tightly onto his back, Adam's hands moving up to your hair and undoing it from the updo before he tugged.

"Look, I _need_ to fuck, I can't just be fucked." He said as you sighed, ramming his hips against you. "Sorry, babe."

"Ugh, jer-" You glared but he slammed his lips against yours before you could finish your sentence, you moaning into it as his tongue parted your lips and slid in.

Moving his hips at an unsteady rate as your hands roamed his back, his lips moved from yours as he rested his forehead against your shoulder. "Ah, shit..." Letting out a deep breath, your hands fell to his ass and gripped onto it as you felt your body burn up.

"A- Adam..." Shutting your eyes, Adam lowered you onto the counter as he lazily kissed your chest, giving his last thrusts before he came. Digging your hands into his hair, you followed after with a deep moan before he pulled out.

Removing the condom and tossing it in the garbage, he went back to you as you sat up with a small frown. "You didn't give me my chance."

"I know." He said, sliding his hands down your hair to flatten the mess he caused. "I just... I need control."

Letting out a deep sigh, you reached up for his hair, pushing it back, over his head. "You know, one of these days you are going to have to let me top you to make up for this." You said.

" _One_ of these days." He nodded as your eyes narrowed. "Am I not good? Are you not satisfied?"

"Of course you're good!" You shook your head, almost as if it were obvious. "I just want to try it." You shrugged as Adam grinned.

"One day you will." He winked as you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Crossing your arms, Adam leaned forward and gave you a small kiss before picking you up in his arms, bringing you to your bed. Lying you down as you had a small pout, he moved on top of you. "Don't give me that look."

"Why not?" You looked away, but Adam grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him.

"Did you not enjoy it?" He asked.

"Of course I did." You glared. "I always do, Adam. It's kind of scary... I've had past boyfriends who were great once but then they were completely awful afterwards."

"That's because they don't have my dick." Adam winked as you screwed your eyes back, only to laugh. "Or my hips." He grinned before lowering himself, kissing up your neck and cheek, peppering your face with kisses as you reached for him and brought him down as you rolled on top of him.

Holding his face as you kissed him, he held the back of your head and bit your bottom lip, gently tugging back before he kissed you. Letting out a yawn, you instantly covered your mouth and chuckled. "Sorry."

"I am not a bad kisser, you can't be that bored." Adam narrowed his eyes but you shook your head and lifted yourself to look down at him.

"No, no... You're a great kisser, I'm just tired." You said, only to see Adam yawn.

"It's contagious." Getting a hold of your waist, he pulled you down and rolled on top of you, reaching for your sheets and pulling them up enough to cover you. "Good night, little mouse."

"Mmm... night." You hummed, nuzzling your cheek against his.

. . .

Hearing heavy knocking on your loft door, you instantly woke up with a flinch. Hearing the knocking continue, you tried pushing Adam off of you but could hardly budge him. Letting out a sigh in defeat, you tried to slide away, grabbing some underwear and grabbing Adam's shirt off of the floor and putting it on. Hearing the undying knocking, you groaned as you rushed over. "I'm coming!" Opening the door, your eyes widened. "Mom! Dad!" You nearly shrieked—and not for a good reason.

"Y/N..." Your father said, eyeing you and seeing what you were in—something you didn't normally wear to bed. Around the house, your pajamas were always a set.

"Honey, what are you wearing?" Your mother asked.

"I'm... I'm wearing-" Choking on your words, your father looked into your loft and saw the clothes on the floor.

"Marnie was right." He said as your eyebrows narrowed.

"W- What?" Your breath hitched, heart now racing.

"Are you sleeping with that psychotic man who is stalking you?!" Your father asked as your throat locked.

"Ps- Psychotic? What... What are you talking about?" You shook your head.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." He pointed a finger as you blinked. "Marnie told us that you were dating a psychopath who was nothing but trouble. Y/N, this is not why we sent you out here."

"You didn't send me out here? I earned my way here!" You defended. "And he's not a psychopath!"

"So you are sleeping with him?!"

"Dad, I am a grown woman-"

"You are only twenty five! That man is in his thirties! And, as far as I know, he doesn't even have a steady job! He can't maintain you! Hell! He can't even maintain himself!" Your father exclaimed. "I'm sure that's why he's sleeping with you, he's probably homeless!"

"I don't need him to maintain me! I can maintain myself!" You defended. "And he's not homeless! I've been to his place before, he has his own apartment!"

Waking up to the sound of the commotion, Adam rolled onto his back and sat up, a faintly blurred vision trying to focus on you as you stood at the door, arguing with someone—two figures.

"You will leave him immediately." Your father spoke through a tight jaw.

"No?! That isn't your decision to make!" You teared up. 

"He is going to ruin your life with all of his baggage and problems, Y/N! Marnie told us everything! He does not deserve you and you do not deserve to be with such a caveman!"

Blinking away tears as your heart was pounding in your ears, looking over at your mother who only looked down, you frowned. "Am I doing something wrong by being in love?" You nearly whispered as you felt a few tears slip.

"You're not in love. Not with him. You're just in love with the idea." Your father retorted. "You are far better than this, Y/N. The next time I see you, I don't want to see him around." Your father nudged his head, you looking over and seeing Adam was awake. "Goodbye."

"Dad, please!" You called out as he grabbed your mother and walked away. "Dad! Mom!" Crying out and rushing into the hall, your chest heaved.

Standing up from the bed, dressing himself, Adam heard the door shut as you walked back in, wiping your tears. You couldn't seem to understand why everyone was being so selfish.

"Hey." He said, walking over to you and grabbing onto your face, wiping your tears as they kept falling.

"I'm so- sorry." You stuttered, Adam only shaking his head, pulling you into his chest as you bawled, rubbing your back. "I- I don't understand... Am I doing something wrong? Why does everyone seem so against the idea of me wanting to be happy?" You asked as you weeped into his chest. "Why can't I be in love with you?"

Swallowing, he lifted your face and pushed back your hair, away from your face as his thumbs brushed your tears away. "There's nothing wrong with it." He said, looking down at you as your eyes overflowed with tears. "They... They're just looking out for you."

Shaking your head, your breath hitched. "N- No. No. They're not! They're just- just judging you because of what Marnie said!"

Continuously wiping your tears, Adam took in a deep breath. "Maybe they're right. Maybe Marnie's right."

"W- What?" Your voice cracked as you shook your head. "N- No, none of them are right, Adam!"

"I don't want to be selfish. You've been so selfless towards me these past three weeks. You've done more for me than my past girlfriends in months of time. You've bettered me, okay? And you've helped and you listened and you... You put me before you. And it's time I put you before me."

"Adam, don't say that, you always put me before you." You shook your head.

"By, what? Taking you to Manhattan? Buying you ice-cream? Walking you to work? That's nothing-"

"No, no! It's- it is! You defended me from Marnie!"

"That was one thing-"

"Adam, Adam please. I- I don't... I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you." You whimpered.

"I know." He nodded. "I don't give a fuck if it's only been three weeks, but, Y/N... I love you. Okay? I love you... And, if I truly love you, I have to do what's right."

"Adam..." Your voice slipped.

"You deserve far better than someone who doesn't have a stable job, or a decent apartment... You deserve someone who doesn't have a fucked up past or was an alcoholic. You don't need someone like me in your life-"

"No, please..." You begged, clutching onto him.

"It's okay. It's okay." He assured, kissing your cheek as you shook your head. "I could only chase after you for so long, little mouse."

"Adam, please-"

"You don't deserve to be trapped by me-"

"I- I'm not trapped, Adam, I-" Cutting you off as he kissed you, your body trembled as you kissed him back.

Gently pushing you back, he kissed your forehead, saying "I love you" before walking out of your loft and leaving you there.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months had past since Adam left you. Five months of you slowly trying to cut free from the never ending desire to find him and bring him back to you.

The moment he had left your loft, you nearly stayed in that exact spot for an hour sobbing. You had called out sick from work for almost a week as you couldn't find the energy to do something that you enjoyed.

It was hell for you, you never thought that in under a month you'd fall so deeply for a man as troubled as Adam. Yet, he proved to be beyond worthy of your care and compassion. Your love. It broke you into pieces—crying yourself to sleep, waking up with no desire to do anything. You had called him dozens of times, crying when he didn't answer. You even went to his apartment and begged for him to let you in, only to realize he didn't live there any longer.

Your mother had reached out to you and you told her that you left Adam, not even bothering to tell her the truth. What was the use anyway when they wouldn't believe you? They didn't believe you were in love in the first place.

It was hurting you, and it had for months. You tried pushing it aside, busying yourself, visiting Manhattan more often with the friends you made. Going to the bar, the stores to shop, you even went clubbing. Anything to get Adam off of your mind and heart.

You even went on dates. Dates that never worked out because none of them interested you. Except for one, who was far decent than the rest. You gave him a chance, but you weren't so enthusiastic about it. You two had gone on three dates and you told him you had recently dealt with a breakup so—if he wanted you—he'd have to be patient.

And now you found yourself, lying on your bed in just a towel, face full of makeup and hair done. Your parents were in the city and invited you and your supposed date to dinner... As well as Marnie. They all wanted to meet the man and seem far more excited about it than you were.

Looking over to the rack that held your clothes, you sat up and wiped the few tears that slipped you. Standing and walking over, you pushed some clothes to a side and picked out a hangar—Adam's shirt. Bringing it to your face, his scent filled your nose. You had cleaned it that same night you wore it, but his smell had lingered.

Dropping your towel and pulling it on, you slid on your underwear and grabbed a pair of black jeans, tucking the shirt in enough before slipping your feet into your shoes. Hearing a knock on your door, followed by the voice of your date, you grabbed your purse and walked over, greeting him before the two of you walked out.

Your parents had reserved a table at the last restaurant you wanted to be at. The one you hadn't been to since the night before Adam left you. And, to your _luck_ , either of you sat by the waterfall.

"Oh, look at you!" Your mother smiled as she stood up from the table, pulling you into a hug as you effortlessly hugged back, forcing a smile. "Who's the lucky man?" She asked.

"Mom, dad... This is Jason." You presented as he reached to shake your father's hand, then gave your mother a cheek-to-cheek kiss.

"It's lovely to meet either of you." He smiled as you took in a small breath.

"Where's... Marnie?" You asked, realizing the fifth seat was empty.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." Your mother waved a hand. "But, go on, sit!"

Doing so as you sat in front of your mother while Jason sat before your father, an arm wrapped over your seat, you kept your focus low, on the menu. Watching you, your father's eyes trailed down to the shirt you were wearing, easily recognizing it.

"There she is..." Your mother spoke.

"Hey, guys." Marnie smiled as you looked up. "Who's this hot shot?" She chuckled as you took in a small breath.

"Jason. Marnie... Marnie. Jason." You introduced as the two shook hands.

"Jason, huh... What do you do?" Marnie asked as she lifted her menu.

"I work at the same company as Y/N, here." He smiled, leaning over and kissing your cheek as you faintly smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She nodded.

"And what is it that you do? You must make great money, huh?" Your father asked, your focus falling elsewhere as they grew mute, not caring to join in on the conversation—let alone, not caring to be there.

Turning your attention towards the window, your heart skipped a beat as your eyes widened as you saw Adam. Or, at least you thought. Then, someone walked by and he was suddenly gone. Were you really that bad that you were hallucinating?

"Y/N?"

"Huh?" Looking over to your mom, everyone's attention was now on you.

"I asked if Jason was great to work with?" She chuckled as you nodded, wearing a thin smile.

"Y- Yeah. He's great!" You said. "Absolutely wonderful..."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jason grinned, pulling you close to him in a one arm hug.

Throughout the entire dinner, you felt so uncomfortable... out of place. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for you. Your mind always wandered off, found other things far more interesting than the conversation that had been happening before you. You couldn't seem to understand how they were all okay with it. With the idea of you dealing with a broken heart and acting as if it weren't a big deal.

It felt terrible, just sitting there, acting as if everything was fine. Dating someone who wasn't Adam. Sitting around your family that, quite frankly, didn't even feel like family when they couldn't accept the fact that you loved someone who had bettered themselves around you.

"Y/N, over here, is a lovely lady." Jason said. "She's a keeper."

"That's our daughter." Your mother smiled.

"You know, I am so glad she met you." Marnie said.

"As am I." Your father added, you looking over and fearing where this was leading to. "My little angel was getting herself into trouble."

"She was dating this guy before you who was no good." Marnie shook her head. "He was just... Flat out terrible. Very toxic. He was a lowlife. Had no path to follow, was a practical animal and lived like one, he doesn't even have a stable job." She laughed as your jaw tightened.

"Yes, and Marnie here was quick to warn us about him. This... Adam guy was nothing but trouble!" Your father lifted his eyebrows as he shook his head. "He was just trying to get in my daughters pants. I'm sure that fellow had no idea what love was, let alone, respect-"

"Or self respect, for that matter." Marnie added, your eyebrows narrowed. "He was just... _Bad._ Bad news. Bad company. Flat out bad." She shrugged. "I mean, I don't blame Y/N. She was pretty new to the city and thought he was worth it and just let him have a go-"

"That's it!" You shouted as you stood up, the people around you quieting down. "I've had enough of this crap!"

"Y/N!" Your father gasped.

"You all are such hypocrites! You talk and talk, you say nothing but lies about the man I was—and still am—in love with! None of you knew him like did. And neither of you even met him!" You pointed at your parents. "And you didn't know him well enough to judge him!" You snapped at Marnie.

"Y/N, calm down-"

"No." You glared at your mother. "I am _not_ calming down. You don understand how well that man treated me, how much he meant to me. I don't give a damn if I had only known him for a short period of time, he was far better than anyone I had ever dated before. He treated me with respect and honesty. He cared for me. He was always there! He did things for me and with me!" You pointed. "And, you see this-" Pointing at the bracelet on your wrist, you narrowed your eyes "he made this for me because of the simple fact that I defended him from Marnie. Marnie. My own _fucking_ cousin." You cursed as your father gasped. "He may not be your ideal guy. Not some rich man. Not someone who has a lot of money to his name. He may not be some doctor or business man, but he's a gentleman. And he treats me far better than any of you are." You seethed. "And, because of you, he left me. He left me because he believed your lies and believed that I deserved better and that he wasn't good enough. Even though he loved me."

Feeling your eyes pool up with tears, you grabbed your purse, just about ready to storm right out. But, turning in your spot before you could leave, you turned around and smiled. "Oh, and, guess what? This little angel was getting fucked almost every single day by him and it was the greatest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life time. Especially when he was fucking me from behind like a pair of fucking animals."

Hearing gasping as your father's eyes widened, you turned around and exited the restaurant. "Damn, I want that confidence." Some lady who had been having dinner with her sister said.

Panting as your heart was racing, you walked as far away from the restaurant as possible, not wanting to be anywhere near them. You were trying to steady out your breathing and your pounding heart, looking up at the night sky and hoping the tears wouldn't slip.

But, that failed you. One by one, they began to slip.

Wiping them away with a sniffle, you saw an ice cream truck from afar and decided to buy yourself one. Anything for some sort of comfort.

"Thank you..." You said, grabbing the cone before walking away, licking at the vanilla dessert. You couldn't help but think about Adam and how he ate ice-cream just to impress you. To catch your attention. To turn you on—something as foolish as that. He was desperate, but, he succeeded anyway and had you.

He had you and you had him... But now that was all gone because no one could stay out of your love life. Because he believed you'd be better without him. Because he thought he wasn't good enough for you when—in reality—you didn't want anyone else.

He came into your life in a strange way, but you never wanted him to leave. But now he was gone, somewhere out there, and you were left with a throbbing head and melting ice-cream that you ate while tearing up.

Licking away, the ice-cream only toppled over and splattered on the ground, you frowning at the sight as your eyebrows tightly knitted. Crying out, you rubbed your face, whimpering as you tossed the cone away and walked over to a deserted bench.

Sitting there, eyeing the cars driving by and the city lights, you thought about the times you and Adam walked to and from dinner, where he'd buy you ice-cream and give you piggy back rides. Sometimes you'd share your ice-cream with him and he'd lick some away just because you offered. Other times, he licked the remnants that stayed on the side of your lips or nose as you'd laugh.

Crying into your hands, trembling and hiccuping, you felt as if you had been crying for hours, head aching and eyes throbbing. You just wanted to move on, to stop feeling so broken hearted. You tried telling yourself to deter away from the thoughts of him... but it failed you.

Hearing the bench creak, as if someone sat down, you sucked in a deep breath and wiped your tears—at this point, you were sure your makeup was all ruined. But, you didn't care. The streets of Brooklyn have seen far worse.

Lifting your head and seeing someone reach their hand out as they held ice-cream in it, your breath hitched as your tears kept slipping. "I saw you dropped yours." Hearing the familiar voice, your heart sunk.

"Adam?!" You gasped, looking over and seeing it was him, sitting there beside you. "H- How... How did you-"

"Your mother called me. I don't know how she got my number, but she told me that you were out here on the streets alone and she was worried." He informed as you eyed him. "She also apologized to me. To us. She said she had never seen you jump so quickly to someone's defense before..."

"She did?" You asked as he nodded.

"She said you rushed out and that she was afraid something would happen to you and that she needed me to find you. She knew you wouldn't want to see any of them... So, she called me."

Swallowing, your frown deepened, but Adam reached out and wiped your tears. "Are you just here to make sure I get home safe?"

"No." He shook his head. "These past five months have been pure shit for me, but I was doing something for myself. I got a new apartment with the money I had and got a job."

"Really?" You softly asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. Not that great of a job, but it's something."

"Did you... You didn't do this because of what happened, did you?" You questioned, but Adam nodded.

"Mostly. Although your dad was a fucking douchebag about it... He was right. And I had to do something about it. Even if I didn't end up back with you... At least I had something going for me." Nodding, you sucked in a breath. "I still love you." He admitted. "I do... And it fucking sucks loving you when you're not there to love."

"I know." You swallowed with a nod. "I tried dating around... But, it didn't work."

"Clearly." Adam said as he tugged at his shirt you were wearing. "You look good in it."

Chuckling, you smiled. "Thank you."

"You still have the bracelet..." He noticed.

"Of course. I love it." You admitted, looking at it, before looking at him. "I love you..."

Smiling, he rested his hand against your cheek and brushed his thumb just underneath your eye. "I love you, little mouse." Leaning in, he kissed you, you reaching out and holding fistfuls of his shirt before feeling something cold through your jeans.

"Oh, god..." You said, separating and looking over to see the ice-cream was melting in Adam's hand and onto your thigh. "I should have that." You laughed, reaching for it but Adam brought it towards you.

"I'll help you out."

"But, you don't even like it?" You shook your head as you grabbed the cone while he licked the remnants off of his hand.

"I hate it but, whatever, you love it so I'll endure it." He shrugged as you grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek before he brought you onto his lap, finishing up the ice-cream as he did so. "I should take you home, you're probably exhausted."

"Too much crying, I have a headache." You sighed, eating the cone and resting your head on his shoulder.

Reaching up for your head, his fingers rubbed your scalp as your eyes fluttered. "We'll take a bath and then I'll cuddle the fuck out of you." Hearing you laugh, he smiled. "I missed you, little mouse."

"I missed you, too."

. . .

"Am I ever going to see this new apartment?" You asked as you sat in front of Adam in the tub. "Or-"

"Yeah, eventually..." He said, washing and wiping away the smudged makeup on your face. "I trashed my old one and had tossed everything away so this one is pretty empty."

"Oh..." You said as your eyes were closed, feeling his hands massage your face. "That's okay."

Seeing you smile, a small grin grew on Adam's lips as he rinsed your face. "There."

"Thanks." Opening your eyes, you reached for him and pulled him into a kiss.

"So... What exactly happened that you stormed off?" Adam asked as you sighed, lowering your head with a groan.

"Well, my parents wanted to meet my new supposed boyfriend—which he wasn't-" You said as you instantly looked up at Adam. "He was just this guy from work who took me on like three dates and they swore I moved on and they spoke to Marnie... And, yeah, they all wanted to meet him."

Eyeing you and nodding, he reached over and wrapped his arms around your waist. "So... then?"

"So then, they went off tangent and started saying crap about you, I obviously got pissed off because they were all being assholes and I defended you." You shrugged. "And then..." Letting out a laugh, Adam's eyebrows narrowed.

"What?"

"Well, as I was about to walk out... I said _things_. My dad swears I'm this angel but I got fed up and basically shouted—in front of the entire restaurant—that you and I fucked nearly every day and I enjoyed it." You chuckled, shaking your head as Adam smirked.

"Ahhh..." He nodded, grabbing your chin and pulling you into a kiss. "Your dad must be pissed off."

"Without a doubt, but, I don't care. I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want with my body... And, you're really good at it, so..." Shrugging, Adam snickered.

"I am, huh." He nodded as you grinned, kissing you again as your arms wrapped over his shoulders.

"Five months without it felt weird..." You sighed.

"We'll make up for it." He winked.

"We better."

Finishing up your bath with him, sharing small talk—something Adam used to complain about but grew to enjoy with you—the two of you got out. Grabbing your towel and drying your face before the rest of your body, Adam wrapped you in it before cupping your cheeks and kissing you.

Smiling up at him, you swiped your finger across the tip of his nose before walking out as he dried himself up. Putting on underwear and just about to grab a pajama set, Adam dropped his shirt on your head. "What-"

"Wear it." He said as he walked over to your bed, dropping his towel and lying down.

Grabbing the shirt from your head, you pulled it on before seeing he was already on your bed, waiting for you. "You know, it felt so weird not having what felt like a whale sleeping on me." You said as you joined him, Adam pulling up the sheets for you and kissing your neck, then cheek.

"It felt weird not sleeping on top of a mouse." He teased with a snigger as you rolled your eyes. Turning and reaching for him, you scooted close to him, just enough for him to partially lay on you. "Can we say we've been together for five months even though most of it we weren't even together?" He mumbled into your shoulder.

Letting out a small laugh, your hands went into his hair, fingers twirling strands around them. "Sure, babe."

. . .

"It's good to see you two are doing well." Your mother smiled as she sat before you and Adam at your small dinner table. Six months had passed since you and Adam got back together, six months since your mother realized that you were—indeed—a woman who could make her own decisions and love whoever you wanted as long as they weren't harming you. And she realized that Adam was doing anything but.

Your mother tried visiting as often as she could, having dinners with the two of you as you insisted you wanted to cook more than go out. Plus, your favorite restaurant was no longer your favorite—although Adam was disappointed he couldn't sit by the waterfall anymore—he preferred your cooking.

Of course, the more your mother came over, the more she learned about Adam. He admitted to his past and cleaned up the mess that Marnie left behind, telling his side of the story and your mother sided with him. And Adam couldn't help but realize where you got your big heart from.

"Adam moved in last week. Although I wanted to do it sooner, we gave it some time." You nodded. "Even though he did practically live here... Most of his clothing was already here..."

"Aw, that's lovely." Your mother smiled. "I'm glad to see the two of you happy." She said as she reached over for yours and Adam's hand. "Your father is... slowly opening up to the idea. I tell him everything and—although he acts as if he's uninterested—he is very interested. You are his only daughter." Your mother said as she looked at you, you taking in a small breath.

"Yeah..."

"And the youngest... So, of course, he's going to act this way." She breathed. "But, he's starting to accept the fact that you love this lovely man here." Your mother winked at Adam as he grinned. "Although I'm hoping he forgot that you said the two of you... have sex every day."

Hearing her clear her throat, your cheeks grew a tint of red as you turned and rested your forehead against Adam's shoulder. "I almost forgot that..."

"It's fine, I wouldn't expect you not to." Your mother said as you instantly looked up. "What? He is a very good looking man. Very big, very tall... It's expected."

"Oh, god..." You breathed, rubbing your face. "I'm going to pretend I'm flattered, and as I do, I am going to the bathroom." Standing up, you kissed Adam's cheek before walking off.

"Spit it out, Sackler." Your mother leaned forward the second you shut the bathroom door, squinting her eyes. "You've been too quite for your loud mouth."

Sighing, he sunk into his seat and rubbed his face. "Y/N and I have technically been together for eleven months, almost a year. I like to think of it that way." He said as he leaned his head black. "And I am very much in love with her. Like, I can't fucking breathe without her—as dramatic as that sounds. I just love her. It feels like she's my damn soulmate."

Smiling to herself as she watched Adam sit there with his arms hanging over his sides and his head leaned back on the seat, your mother sat up. "So..."

"So, I want to marry her."

Growing wide eyed, she gasped. "Are you 100% sure of this? I do not need you saying this now and then a year later, you want to leave her."

"No. No, I do not want to leave her. It was shit as it was not being with her for those five months." Adam said as he sat up. "I have the best thing my life has ever given me, in my hand, and I am not about to let that shit go. No one compares to her. No one will ever compare to her. I want to be with her. And I'm fully committed to her. Hell, when we're both working it feels so fucking weird not having her there with me. I look forward to coming home and seeing that beautiful face, or getting home before her to surprise her with flowers I buy—because now I can actually get her pretty ass flowers rather than some crappy ones on the ground-"

"You did that?" Your mother lifted a brow.

"Where do you think that horrendous vase came from." Adam pointed to the vase on the coffee table. "That second night I was ever with her I picked out some ugly ass flowers for her and made her a bracelet that she refuses to take off. She never takes it off." He said as your mother smiled. "I've made her plenty of gifts that she has not once thrown out, called ugly—even if I know they are—or even ignored them. She appreciates every little fucking thing I do and I know it in my mind, body, and in my damn soul that she is the one."

"It's clear how much you love her—and the reverse. She definitely loves you, Adam. Every time she speaks to me on the phone, you are the longest topic of discussion. You know, she has never been this into anyone before. Ever. So... As her mother, and since her father isn't here and would probably say something stupid, I say... go for it."

Standing up, he reached into the pocket of his jeans. "Good because I already have the ring." Pulling out a black velvet box, he nearly slammed it before your mother. "And I want to ask her today when we go get ice-cream."

"A- Already? What if I said no?" She questioned, reaching for the box.

"Uh... I would've asked her anyway." He snickered, but your mother couldn't help but smile. "Like I said... I really fuckin' love her."

Opening up the box, her eyes widened. "Adam... this is absolutely gorgeous!" She gasped.

"Oh, yeah... I saved a shit ton of money since the second I got my job. Kind of already had in mind I was going to marry her. You see, even though I left her because of what happened, I knew I was going to win her back anyway. She said she loved me then—and for only being with me for three weeks, _me_ , Adam Sackler—that said a lot."

Smiling, your mother closed the box and handed it back. "Well, she's definitely going to say yes." Standing from her seat, she pulled Adam into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to hold you back any longer."

"Okay, I'm good." You said as Adam had swiftly stuffed the ring in his pocket before you could see it. "Are you leaving already?" You asked your mom.

"Yeah, I'm tired... I checked in a hotel because I'm way too exhausted to drive back." She said as she let go of Adam and turned to hug you. "I'll see you two again soon." Kissing the side of your head, you went to walk her out.

"Okay, let me know when you get to the hotel!" You waved as she smiled over to you, then discreetly nodding her head over to Adam.

"Will do, honey." At that, she walked away.

"Come on." Adam said, grabbing your hand after getting his keys.

"Where?" You questioned.

"To get you your weekly ice-cream." He sighed. "You'd think you'd be tired of it already."

"Definitely not." You shook your head as the two of you walked out of your loft building and made your way to your usual ice-cream spot.

Sitting you at a bench as he went to buy your ice-cream, Adam pulled out the box, then the ring before stuffing the box away after grabbing the cone. Forcing the ring into the ice-cream, Adam turned and walked over to you as you sat there, patiently waiting while twirling your hair in your hands. "Here."

Looking up, you smiled as he handed over the cone, you grabbing with a smile. "Thank you, babe." Leaning over and giving him a quick kiss, you began licking away at your ice-cream as he watched.

Taking in a small breath, waiting for you to finally find the ring, your face instantly scrunched up as you tasted something odd. Reaching into your mouth, you pulled out a ring. "ADAM?!" You choked out, eyeing the diamond ring. "A- Adam, I-"

"Marry me, Y/N." Lifting your head seeing he was on his knees before you, your heart skipped a beat. "You really love your ice-cream and I really love you and I want to be with you forever because-"

"Okay." You interrupted, looking him in the eyes as you wiped the ring on your skirt.

"Okay?" He asked as you nodded, putting the ring on with a wide grin. "O-FUCKING-KAY!" Lifting you up from your seat, your ice-cream fell from your grip as he slammed his lips against your own, you nearly laughing into it. "God, I love you so much, little mouse." He mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you, too." You smiled, giving him one last kiss before wrapping your arms around him.

"Marnie is going to be so fucking pissed." He snickered as you playfully rolled your eyes, kissing him again.

"Oh well!"

Days had passed since your engagement and you found yourself walking home from spending the early afternoon with a few close friends you made at work—all using it as an excuse to congratulate you. As you did, Adam had you on the phone while he had been doing who knows what sort of new project as he always did when it was the weekend and you were busy.

"They gave me all these options if we decide to do an actual wedding but, I mean, I don't care. Although I would love _something_ , it's up to you. But, I did hear about this rooftop..." You trailed as you heard Adam sigh. "Don't sigh! It's an option. _Option_. We literally could just elope or some crap."

" _No, you want a ceremony_."

"Maybe..." You breathed. "That's-" Cutting yourself up as you turned a corner, you swallowed. "Hey, I'll call you back, love you."

"Y/N..." Marnie spoke as she walked up to you.

"Marnie." You said, lowering your phone.

"It's been a while... How are... things?" She asked as you took in a deep breath.

"Great, actually." You smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"And, I'm engaged." You let out as her eyebrows lifted.

"With Jason?"

"No." You laughed, taking a step forward and crossing your arms behind you. "With Adam."

"What?" Her smile dropped. "Adam? He doesn't even know how to spell commitment."

Lifting up your hand and wiggling your fingers, you gave her a wide grin. "He very much knows what commitment is and he is _very_ committed to me and I can not wait to be married to him." You nodded, then walking closer to pat her shoulder before whispering in her ear, "I'll invite you to the wedding, no worries."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in your kitchen with one hand on your hip and the other in front of you, you eyed the engagement ring. The shine, the silver, the diamond. It was beautiful and it was simple. You constantly wondered when and for how long had Adam had it, but never wanted to tell you.

Smiling to yourself, mentally laughing at the thought that you were engaged quite soon—at least sooner than you thought you'd ever be in your life—you shook the thought away. Life was very unexpected and the ring was a very big and _shining_ reminder of that. And, you didn't seem to mind. Sometimes, the unexpected gives you the best... even if it started off with a woman who thought a man was stalking her.

"Hello..." Adam greeted as his voice rang, arms wrapping around you from behind as he kissed your neck. "Are you seriously still staring at it? Months have passed." He said as he lifted his head and saw you were gazing at the ring.

"I will do this until we get married, and when we do, I'll stare at the wedding band." You shrugged, Adam only grabbing that same hand and turning you around before lifting you and sitting you on the counter, standing in between your legs. "What?" You softly asked as he looked at you in silence, your hand reaching into his hair and twirling some of it.

Studying your face with a soft complexion, causing your heart to flutter, he took in a small breath. "Should I shave my facial hair?" He asked as you rolled your eyes.

"Really?" You arched an eyebrow.

"Well, should I? Do you want me to have facial hair for the ceremony or not?" Adam pushed as he held onto your thighs.

Looking him in the eyes, then down at his goatee, you lowered your hand from his hair and scratched underneath his chin, feeling the facial hair. "Hmm... It could always grow back... It wouldn't hurt to shave it for this-"

"That's a yes." He said as he walked away, leaving you there gasping.

"Hey, you did not just come over here to sit me on the counter and ask that!" You called out, Adam turning on his heel and walking back over to you, grabbing your hands and pressing a kiss against your lips before leaning back.

"Happy?" He asked, but you shook your head. "Well, if you want me without facial hair for tomorrow, then, I have to shave!" Adam pointed his hand towards the bathroom but you got  a hold of his face.

"Shaving can wait till later, lets go get ice-cream." You smiled as he sighed.

"Fine." He nodded once, removing you from the counter and tugging you with him as he held your hand.

" _Waaait_! I need shoes." You said, slipping from his grip and grabbing a pair, putting them on and rushing back to Adam.

Looking down at you and shaking his head, Adam then rolled his eyes before he walked the two of you out. "So high maintenance. Always wants her damn ice-cream. Why don't we ever by tubs?!"

"Because they're not the same. And they're not soft served." You shrugged, your fingers moving to interlock with his own. "Plus, I love going out with you!" Grabbing his arm with your free hand, you smiled up at him. "It's fun and we can hold hands and walk together."

"We can do that-"

"No, don't say we can do that at home. We do not hold hands at home and we don't walk at home. We sleep, eat, and shower at home. We cuddle at home-"

"We fuck."

"See! We fuck at home. We don't hold hands and get ice-cream and sit at a bench together." You said as Adam sighed.

"I get it..." He groaned, you smiling and kissing his arm.

"I love _yooou_." You sung as you then rested your head against his arm, the two of you making your way out of the building and to where you normally bought your favorite dessert. The two of you had become regulars that the owner always gave it on the house—but, being good people—you always left a tip.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Adam asked you as he went to get your cone, handing it over to you as you then waved at the man who owned the truck.

"Definitely." You nodded, licking away at your treat. "It's going to be great. Small and simple and great." You said confidentially as Adam looked over at you with a smile, reaching for your cheek with his free hand and kissing your other.

"How many people are going?" He asked as your eyebrows narrowed.

"Really? I've told you this a bunch and you were there for all the planning." You shook your head, licking your ice-cream.

"I forgot..." He whined as you sighed.

"Very little, under thirty. 99% coming from me unless your sister isn't coming."

"I honestly don't want anyone I know coming. I feel like it'd fuck everything up. Your family isn't bound to ruin the event unlike my own." Adam said as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" You asked. "Your niece is adorable-"

"She's a kid." He defended. "She can't come on her own."

"Okay, okay... I get it. As long as you're there, we're fine." You nodded.

"Well of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss this for anything." He teased as you shook your head. "No cold feet."

"No cold feet." You repeated, the two of you walking on as you finished your snack.

Deciding to do a little window shopping now that the two of you were out of the loft, you went inside one of the stores that sold records and a bunch of retro merchandise that had caught your interest.

Standing behind you with his hands on your hips and his chin on your shoulder, you searched through one of the stacks of records to see what they had as Adam looked with you. You weren't looking for anything in particular but if you found something nice then you'd probably take it. You had a hand-me-down record player from your mother that needed more vinyls to play.

"I'm gonna look over here." Adam said after kissing your cheek, you looking over to see where he was pointing.

"Okay." You nodded, turning your attention back to the section you were in.

Sighing in defeat as you couldn't find anything good, you decided to look elsewhere at other items they had for sale, eyeing the shirts and posters they had, some trinkets and even toys. About to look at their collection of posters, someone had beat you to it as your eyebrows narrowed. "Excuse me..." You said, looking through some of it as well.

"Sorry." The woman said with a small laugh, you giving her a small glimpse as you nodded but didn't bother to even pay her that much attention. It was obvious that you were about to look there...

"Little mouse, I found a vinyl for two freaking bucks." Adam said as he walked over to you. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Who is it?" You asked, looking over at him as he handed over. "Oh, Aerosmith... I don't have them..."

Nodding and kissing the side of your head, he stood on the opposite side of you that wasn't occupied, about to look through the posters with you, only to do a double take. "You're shitting me right now." Adam mumbled under his breath, you catching it and looking up at him.

"What happened?" You asked, seeing the glare in his eyes. Following where they were looking, you eyed the woman next you who then looked up and grew wide eyed.

"Adam?" She said in disbelief.

Narrowing your eyebrows, you eyed her, then looked at Adam. "You know her?" You asked.

"Yes." He spoke with an irritated look.

"She literally cut me off to see the posters." You muttered over to him as he kept his glare.

"That's Hannah." He said, your eyes widening and looking over.

"Uh, hi..." She greeted as you eyed her.

"Come on, lets go pay this." Adam said, grabbing the vinyl from your hand.

"Wow, so... that's how it's going to be?" Hannah asked, Adam only turning around and stomping back over, bending forward with a glare to be at her eye level.

"I want _nothing_ to do with you, Hannah. I have happily moved on from you and your hypocritical, needy, and selfish life _and_ friends." He harshly spoke through a tight jaw. "I am about to get married to this amazing ass woman right here and I do not need to see you right now." Grabbing your hand, Adam then pointed at the engagement ring.

"O- Oh... Con-"

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped, just about to pull you away, only to stop and turn to face Hannah once more. "Why don't you keep your fucking friend Marnie on a leash, she tried sabotaging my relationship and she's still out to get me for marrying her cousin."

"Cousin?" Hannah asked as you cleared your throat.

"Yes, cousin." You spoke up, reaching a hand out and shaking her hand. "If you do see Marnie any time soon, tell her I'm sorry that I changed my mind about inviting her to my wedding. I don't think I could have someone so bitter go and ruin the happiness." You shrugged with a fake smile.

"O... Kay..." Hannah's eyebrows knitted.

"Thank you." You sweetly smiled, Adam tugging you away, not wanting to be there a second longer. "It was lovely to meet the woman Adam despises so much!" You called out as her mouth fell open.

"What a lovely experience." Adam grumbled as you sighed, standing beside him and shrugging.

"I don't know... I think it needed to happen." You said. "I'll admit, I was curious about this Hannah girl... And now that I've met her, well, wasn't a moment for the books."

"No. But at least you met her with me and not in some awkward way with Marnie." Adam said as he paid for the vinyl before the two of you exited the store.

"Maybe that'll happen with Jessa." You teased.

"You better hope not."

. . .

"Are you 100% sure you want to marry this man?" Your father asked as he sat beside your mother on the couch, Adam sitting on the lone seat beside them, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Your father had apologized for everything and realized that you were—indeed—in love with Adam... but, he was still skeptical as ever. Of course he was, he was your _father_.

"Yes, dad." You sighed. "I'm 100% sure about it." Walking over to Adam as you had been cleaning up the remnants of the dinner table, you went to sit on his lap.

"Let them be." Your mother nudged your father. "I can only imagine how excited you two must be?" She smiled over at you as you grinned back, getting a hold of Adam's chin and kissing his cheek.

"This is going to be the smallest ceremony we've ever seen in our family." Your father said as you rolled your eyes.

"Dad, it's going to be intimate, we don't need all that many people." You said. "Plus, it's nicer that way."

"What about you, Sackler. You're being awfully quiet." Your father glared as Adam sat there with an arm wrapped around your waist, hand on your thigh.

" _Dad_..." You warned.

"Well? I don't want him having cold feet." Your father lifted his hands up defensively as you sighed.

"I won't." Adam answered.

"Honey, maybe he's just nervous." Your mother muttered over to your father as he simply hummed.

"He better be." He huffed as Adam groaned, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

"I think we should call it a day. We have to be up early tomorrow and Adam is pretty hard to get out of bed. " You said, standing up and grabbing Adam's hand, your mother and father standing up as well. "We will see the two of you tomorrow." You said, walking the two out as you had Adam in tow.

"Alright, sleep well, and remember I'm picking you up at nine!" Your mother pointed her finger as you nodded. "And you, don't oversleep." She pointed a finger up to Adam before giving either of you cheek to cheek kisses.

Looking over at your father as he then leaned towards you, he asked, "Are you sure-"

"Dad, I am going to go through with this." You said before he could ask you for the umpteenth time if you were sure you wanted to marry Adam. " _Goodnight_." Grabbing his shoulder and kissing his cheek, you waved goodbye.

"Goodnight." Adam smirked over to your father with a wave of his fingers, your father only narrowing his eyebrows before instantly turning around and walking away with your mother.

"Is he really going to be our son-in-law, he kind of... creeps me out." Your father whispered over to your mother as she chuckled. "You saw that, right? He is terrifying."

Turning and whacking Adam's stomach, you shook your head. "Stop tormenting my dad." You said as you shook your head, shutting the door and bringing him over to the bed.

"I didn't do anything." Adam said with a lift in his eyebrows.

"I saw you." You said with a small laugh, letting go of his hand. "You're doing this to yourself. You're making him hate you."

"I am not!" He exclaimed, you walking away to change into one of his shirts to sleep in. "Hey, hey, wait..." Rushing over to you, he grabbed your waist and turned you as you were in the middle of stripping off your clothes and putting his shirt on.

"Yes?" You asked as he was hunched forward, at your eye level.

"Pre wedding sex." He said with a grin as you sighed.

"Adam..."

"It'll be much different, like now you're Ms. Y/L/N, and tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Sackler." He nodded, grin never fading.

"What difference will that make in bed?" You asked with narrowed eyes.

Looking around as if searching his mind for an answer, he shrugged. "Uh..."

"Exactly." You pointed. "Look, as much as I'd _love_ to hear you call me a dirty whore as you grunt like a caveman, I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow." Poking his chest, Adam's hands fell from your waist with a sigh in defeat.

"Tomorrow, then." He said before cupping your cheeks.

"Obviously so."

Leaning in and kissing you, Adam let go of you before stripping down to his underwear and bringing you to the bed with him, taking up most of the room as he held you against him. "You need a new bed." He mumbled into your neck as you hummed in response.

"We'll find a new place to live in." You said. "You take too much room for a place this size."

"Sorry." He grumbled but you smiled, wrapping your arms around him.

"It's okay." You whispered, kissing the top of his head as your eyes grew heavy. "Goodnight."

Lifting himself enough to look down at you, he grinned before giving you one last kiss, mumbling against your lips, "Goodnight, Mrs. Sackler."

. . .

Standing before Adam, underneath a decorated arch that was scattered in flowers, the two of you were amongst your family and close friends in your small ceremony. The two of you ended up going with the rooftop wedding, seeing as it wasn't too much and had just the right amount of room for both the ceremony and reception. Plus, it wasn't like there was many people; and, honestly, you preferred it that way. It felt intimate.

"You may kiss the-" Before he could let the man finish, Adam was quick to lift you up and nearly slam his lips against yours as you laughed, the small crowd cheering as your father let out a breath and clapped along. Although he was fighting the urge, he was tearing up—and, to your mothers surprise—it wasn't because of disappoint that you were marrying Adam.

"Adam!" you laughed as he kissed you multiple times, against your lips and all over your face before he settled you down.

Since it wasn't all that big of a ceremony, your gown was simple and reassembled something that came out of the 60s with the dress reaching mid calf and was long sleeved, off-the-shoulders.

Kissing your bare shoulder, Adam grabbed your hand and walked you over to your parents as your mother embraced the two of you. "Never thought something so small would be so nice. And, Adam, you look so handsome all clean shaven and in a suit!" She said as your father grabbed her shoulder.

"I look better." He teased as you shook your head.

"Well, enjoy yourselves!" You said, everyone retreating to the tables as Adam pulled you to a side.

"We should find a place and celebrate." He winked as he now held your hands, leaning forward and kissing you as you shook your head.

"As tempting as that sounds, we have guests here..." You said as Adam frowned. "Look, we'll share a toast, eat, and then dance-"

"Dance?" He whined as you nodded.

"Yes... And then we can do whatever you want." You grinned as he sighed. "Come on, I'm sure your hormones can wait a bit." Kissing him as he instantly kissed back, the two of you greeted your family and friends, eventually sitting down and making a toast before eating.

"I can't wait to take this off." Adam said as he adjusted the tie he was wearing.

"Soon you will." You smiled over at him before kissing his cheek.

"How soon is soon?" He asked, reaching up and pressing his finger against your jaw as you had looked away, brining your face closer to his. "Because soon could be forever."

"Soon is soon." You said as he groaned against your cheek, leaving a kiss. "We still need to share our dance."

"Right... I'm not that good of a dancer."

"I know." You teased with a smile, turning your head to look at him. "But I enjoy it. I have fun dancing with you." You admitted, kissing his nose. "Plus, this is the only wedding we'll ever have."

"Don't guilt trip me..." He grumbled, lowering his head onto your shoulder. "One dance."

"One?"

"One. And then we go. Your 'wait a bit' has been almost two hours." He muttered against your shoulder. "I'm getting antsy."

"Okay, okay. One dance and then we go. But, first, I'm going to dance with everyone else before I run off for the night." You said, standing up and kissing the top of his head. "Love you." You smiled as he reached for your hand. "You could always join me now."

Eyeing you, Adam then sighed and stood up. "Fine, but no one better make fun of my dancing."

"They won't." You beamed, tiptoeing and giving him a kiss before bringing him with you to the dance floor amongst everyone else.

One dance turned into multiple dances as you and Adam got carried away. You couldn't help but laugh at how into it Adam was, although not the best dancer, he did seem like he was having the time of his life. Just like that night you two danced at the club.

"One dance only, hmm?" You asked, resting the side of your head against Adam's chest as the two of you swayed. 

Holding loosely onto your waist as he rested his head on top of yours, he grinned. "I got carried away..."

"Clearly." You said, lifting your head as he did the same, looking up at him. "I think we can go now."

"Really?" He lifted his eyebrows as you nodded. "Finally, it's about time, I had to keep telling your mom to postpone the ride we got."

"Ride?" You asked as your eyebrows narrowed.

"You'll see." He winked, grabbing your hand and walking away with you, you saying your quick goodbyes before your mother rushed over.

"Oh! Enjoy your weekend!" She said as she said goodbye to both you and Adam. "I'm sure you will." She winked as you looked at her confused, but Adam tugged you away.

"Bye!" You waved to your parents as they waved back. "Where are we going?" You asked as Adam nearly dragged you out, all the way to the front of the building and to a black car.

"Your mother had this idea that I so happened to agree with since we couldn't do much just yet for a honeymoon." He said as the chauffeur opened the door for the two of you, you getting in before Adam. "It's a little something, just for you."

"For me?" You asked as he nodded, leaning over and kissing your cheek.

"Mhm. Two nights in the most obnoxious city, just for you." He grinned as you chuckled, reaching over and pulling him into a kiss.

"You're too kind." You mumbled against his lips.

"I know. That's why when we get there..." Feeling his hand trail underneath your dress and up your thigh, your breath hitched as he tugged at the waistband of your underwear.

"Of course..." You breathed, kissing him again.

Spending the rest of the small ride close to one another, Adam was quick to take you out of the car and check in, the concierge calling the two of you Mr. and Mrs. Sackler—which made you blush at the sound. You'd get used to it... eventually.

Eagerly picking you up in his arms, rushing to the hotel suite and getting inside, you laughing most of the way at how impatient he was being, he nearly tossed you on the bed as he crawled on top of you, you kicking off your heels as you grabbed onto his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Breathlessly kissing one another, Adam's hands brushed against your arms, moving down your chest and grabbing fistfuls of the dress you were wearing. "Lift your hips." He mumbled against your lips as you did so, lifting the gown from your legs and up to your waist before he grabbed onto your panties and slid them right of.

Wasting no time as he parted from the kiss, he moved back enough and lifted your legs over his shoulders before diving in to you. Your chest began to heave as Adam worked his way around and in you with his mouth, always knowing what to do to get you coming in minutes. Your hands reached into his hair as you began to pant, eyes fluttering close as he ate you out.

"Oh, fuck, Adam..." You breathed, running your fingers through his soft hair, tugging as he had been fucking you with his tongue. "Mmm..." Arching your back, coming undone, Adam lifted himself from you before striping down to nothing. Grabbing a condom and putting one on.

Sitting up and removing your dress, Adam reached for you and brought your body against his, bare skin pressing against one another. Kissing down your neck as the two of you sat on your knees, Adam keeping you up with his arm wrapped tightly around your waist, you let out heavy breaths. "Adam..." You groaned as he left sloppy, wet kisses against your jaw, your head falling back while his free hand held the back of it.

Digging your nails into his back, your hands reached for his cheeks as you kissed him, your lipstick all smeared up against his lips and their surroundings. Leaving kisses against his chin and cheeks, down his neck and against his chest—there were lipstick stains galore.

"I waited all day for this." He mumbled against your cheek as you let out a small laugh. "All damn day."

"Did you not think about... the wedding at all?" You asked, taking in deep breaths.

"Somewhat." Grabbing your waist and nearly pushing you off of him, he turned you around.

"What-" Feeling him pull you back onto him, your breath hitched as he sat you on him, filling you. "I- I thought you didn't like... being bottom."

"I don't." He breathed. "But I've still got control of you." Moving your hips for you, Adam took in heavy breaths as he kissed up your neck, licking your skin before biting it.

Taking in deep breaths as you moaned, one of your hands held his wrist as the other moved behind you to grip onto his hair, Adam lifting his hips as he lifted and lowered your own. Grunting in your ear as he gently bit your ear lobe, he kissed underneath before he wrapped an arm around you, reaching his free hand up to your chin and pushing your head back to reach more of your neck.

Muffling out his cursing against your skin, he shifted his hips against you as you let out small whimpers. Pushing you forward and kissing your back, he reached over and tugged your hair. "Shit... Shit.. Fuck-" Grabbing onto one of your thighs and parting your legs even more, your hands pressed against the bed as you panted.

"Ugh, Adam-"

"Agh, we better- spend all fucking we- weekend in here because I'm-" Taking in a deep breath as his chest heaved, he grunted. "I'm coming too soon-" Letting out a growl as he came, his hand reached in between your thighs as he brought you to him, your back pressing against his chest as his fingers rubbed your clit, making you soon cum on him and his hand before he pulled out.

Moving off of him as you lazily lied down the opposite way on the bed, Adam removed the condom and tossed it after licking his fingers clean, then lying beside you as one of his legs wrapped around your own. "You are so beautiful." He muttered against your cheek, his arm reaching over you and caressing your opposite cheek. "So _fucking_ beautiful."

Smiling, you turned your head, pursing your lips so he could kiss you, Adam grinned before doing so. "And you are so fucking handsome." You winked, turning on your side and wrapping your leg over his, your hand held his chin as your thumb brushed his cheek. "Your skin is so smooth..."

"That's what happens when you shave." He mumbled.

"Maybe you should shave more often." You teased, Adam only pushing you down before hovering on top of you, smothering your face with kisses before grabbing your left hand, kissing it all over before looking at it. "It looks nice, huh?"

"Stunning." He grinned, eyeing the wedding band on your finger, wrapping his hand around yours before pressing a kiss to your lips. "Come on." Sitting you up, he stood from the bed and grabbed his dress shirt from the ground and handed it to you as he haphazardly put on his underwear.

Tugging on his shirt and barely buttoning it up as it hung loosely on you, Adam grabbed your hand and walked you over to the balcony of the hotel suite, opening the curtains and doors before walking out. "Look."

"Oh, wow!" Your eyes widened. "This is such a lovely sight..." You gawked, eyeing the city life before you, the Empire State building all lit up.

"Sure it is." He teased, wrapping his arms around you from behind. "It's not Paris-"

" _Sooo_?" You shook your head. "I love it. I love this. Thank you." Turning your head enough to look up at him, Adam leaned in and kissed you.

"Anything for you." Kissing the back of your head as you looked back ahead, he took in a deep breath. "Marnie didn't show up."

"Do you think Hannah actually told her what I said?" You asked.

"Probably, wouldn't doubt it." He snickered

"I'm glad she didn't show..." You admitted.

"Why's that?" Adam questioned as his eyebrows narrowed.

"Marnie and I weren't always close cousins... as kids she always tried one-uping me even though I was younger than her. It was weird. I assumed she grew out of it, that she wasn't so envious anymore... That we were on good terms. I guess not." You shrugged. "I guess the jealousy never faded."

"I'd be jealous, too, if I knew someone who was in a very hot relationship." He joked as you shook your head with a smile. "Hot in all aspects."

Turning, you looked up at him while holding the back of his neck. "We are pretty hot." You teased, winking up at him.

"Especially when you're in that." Instantly lifting you up over his shoulder and bringing you back into the room, you laughed as he dropped you on the bed.

Sitting up on your elbows as you watched him grab something in the mini fridge, he turned and held whatever it was behind him before he got on the bed, crawling on his knees over you before sitting on the back of his heels. "What?" You asked, Adam moving his hand forward as he held ice-cream. "Aw!"

"A sweet treat for my sweet treat." Handing the ice-cream over to you, he leaned forward and kissed your cheek as you began to lick away at it. "I had some time to kill so I bought you it and kept it in the fridge in hopes it would last. And, it did. Thankfully."

"Thank you." You smiled up at him, using your free hand to lie on the back of his head before kissing him. "I'm excited for this weekend."

"You should be, we're going to spend lots of quality time in here-"

" _Adam_."

"And out there." He sighed as you smiled.

Kissing him again, with your hand still on the back of his head and your other holding the ice-cream, your smile grew. "I love you."

Grinning, Adam watched as you licked some of your ice-cream, a bit getting on your nose before he licked it away for you, you chuckling. "I love you, little mouse."


End file.
